The Deer and the Wolf
by Holz9364
Summary: A selection of short Albus/Scorpius oneshots. Mostly fluffy and humourous, maybe a little bit of angst in later chapters. Rated M for language and sexual content in some chapters. [ALSO UPLOADED ON A03 UNDER NAME 'Holz9364].
1. 7 Minutes in Hell

**7 Minutes in Hell**

 _ **A/N: Based on a tumblr post by '**_ _ **himeshirayuki'. This one here;**_

" _ **Idea: seven in minutes in hell**_

 _ **its like seven minutes in heaven, but instead of making out, you fight."**_

* * *

Albus Severus Potter went into his 7th year at Hogwarts with two goals. The first was to pass all of his N.E.W.T's so he could go travelling around the world with his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy.

The second was to topple his older brother's reign of a game that had become legendary at Hogwarts. That game was called 7 Minutes in Hell. Albus had no idea when it had begun, but he was fairly certain it hadn't existed when his parents were at school. It was a variation of 7 Minutes in Heaven, but you didn't make out in a broom cupboard for 7 minutes, you fought. The victor of that fight fought anyone who would challenge him until eventually nobody would. It was a secret game, played only by 7th years, and kept very secret by them. Albus only knew about it because he had heard James and Fred whispering about it in the Gryffindor common room. Louis had been in James's year, but he had never had the guts to play the game, he had been Hufflepuff who cared far more about working hard and getting good grades. Molly was in Ravenclaw, and even she had given the game a go.

But now it was Al's turn. He was in 7th year, it was his time to shine and he was going to beat his brother's score to the kerb. He was a Slytherin after all, it should come as no surprise that he was ambitious, especially when concerned with bettering his brother.

The game began as soon as the term did, and Albus beat everyone who dared to challenge him until eventually he was faced with his final opponent. He had gotten a fair few injuries and had made up a whole lot of lies to Matron Pomfrey, before finally reaching this point.

But here he was. It was nearing the end of May, and he was waiting in a broom cupboard on the 5th floor. He heard the crowd outside murmuring excitedly, and his adrenaline was pumping. The door opened, and his eyes widened in disbelief when he saw his final challenger.

"Scorp?"

Scorpius smirked as he shut the door behind him, "I'm ambitious too Albus. If you want that high score, you are going to have to _fight_ for it."

"I will," Albus said, his eyes flashing angrily. He looked to the door, waiting for the lock to click and the timer to begin to tick down.

Scorpius mistook this for fear, "Scared, Potter?"

Albus looked his best friend right in the eye and smirked, "You _wish_ , Malfoy."

The lock behind Scorpius clicked and the timer appeared on the door. The fight was to begin, Albus didn't know if he would have the guts to initiate it, so he was glad when Scorpius did. The blonde boy elbowed Albus in the face, so Albus elbowed him back and pressed him against the wall, smacking his knee into the back of Scorpius's legs to bring him to his knees.

Scorpius laughed wickedly, "I know you're gay Al but this is a bit forward, even for me."

Albus glared at him, "Fight back then you coward."

Scorpius, rather seductively, thrust his hips so that he shoved Albus off of him with the power of his arse. He spun around and gripped his arms, kneeing him in a sensitive region.

Albus hissed, "Fuck you!"

"It's not like you need them for reproduction," Scorpius cackled as he pressed his foot into Albus's back in an attempt to keep him pinned to the floor of the broom cupboard. But only one minute had passed on the clock which meant that there were 6 minutes left.

Albus groaned and rolled to the side, he grabbed Scorpius's leg and pulled him down with a crash. They resorted to scuffling around on the floor of the broom cupboard. They punched each other, and knee-ed each other, and generally rolled around, smacking their heads off of walls.

Finally Scorpius managed to grab both of Albus's wrists. He pinned him down, and grinned triumphantly. He was breathing heavily, and sweating too. This was a tiny, confined space and with so much movement it got hot very quickly. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was straddling his friend, but he was more focused on winning. He glanced up at the clock and cursed inwardly when he realised that there were still 3 minutes left on it.

Albus groaned in frustration and shifted his hips slightly, trying to push Scorpius off of him. But Scorpius was taller, musclier and generally stronger. The blonde boy raised an amused eyebrow at his friend, "You don't have your wand, do you?"

"No," Albus said through gritted teeth as he tried to force Scorpius's arms off of him, "We have to leave them outside, it's part of the game."

"So that's certainly not a wand in your pocket then," Scorpius said, keeping Albus pinned down with ease.

Albus stopped struggling for a moment to look at his best friend, "I'm gay, what do you expect?"

Scorpius smirked, "I just thought you were pleased to see me."

"Well that too," Albus said, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Scorpius was startled by that, and he inadvertently loosened his grip slightly. Albus seized his opportunity and flipped them, pinning Scorpius down with his legs and his hands because he knew the blonde boy would be able to fight back otherwise.

Scorpius grunted as his back hit the hard concrete ground, and Albus breathed heavily as he smirked down at his best friend. He frowned and glanced down, "Scorpius..."

Scorpius's cheeks flushed, "I can't help it, alright?" he muttered.

Albus's frown deepened, "Scorp, you're not...you've dated girls! You spent a whole year snogging Rosie!"

Scorpius groaned and looked at the ceiling, "It's not guys Al, alright? It's just you."

Albus was so stunned that he actually let go of Scorpius's hands. The blonde used that opportunity to scurry to his feet. There was only one minute left on the clock now, and technically neither of them had won yet. Albus got to his feet too, but he barely had a second to steady himself before he was getting pressed against the wall by Scorpius.

At first he thought that Scorpius was going to punch him, or elbow. Or just keep him pressed there because that would be enough for him to win. Albus was completely shocked when Scorpius Malfoy, his best friend, his bloody _hot_ best friend who he had secretly had a crush on for years, _kissed him_.

Albus actually gasped slightly into the kiss. Scorpius paid no attention as he kissed Albus roughly, and the second Albus was aware of what was going on he kissed Scorpius back. He let his hands get lost in the boys messy blonde hair, as Scorpius kept his hands pressed against the wall. They kissed like they had fought, their lips smashed together, they bit each other, they roughly pressed themselves against each other. They were breathing heavily, practically panting in fact when the timer announced that there was 10 seconds to go.

As much as Albus was enjoying making out with his best friend, he still wanted to win this game. He had not been made a Slytherin for nothing, and whatever it took he was going to beat his arrogant older brother.

"Sorry Scorp," Albus said the moment he broke the kiss. He threw Scorpius to the floor, punching him in the face as he did so and he pressed the heel of his foot against Scorpius's chest as the lock unclicked and the door swung open. In that moment as the people in the corridor cheered, Albus was just grateful for the fact that a requirement of the Hogwarts school uniform was robes, because oh boy they hid _so_ much.

"Potter! Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall's voice said from behind the crowd of students, "My office, _now_! The rest of you, 10 points from whatever house you are in, for _all_ of you. Get to bed, it is long past curfew!"

Albus and Scorpius couldn't look at each other after what had just gone down in that broom cupboard. They kept their eyes on the floor as they traipsed silently after McGonagall. Albus was torn between feeling bad about punching Scorpius, and rejoicing because he had bloody well done it, he had beaten James!

They were dragged into the office and forced into seats while McGonagall disappeared into a room at the back of the office. The portraits of the Headmasters on the walls all appeared to be slumbering, but Albus was sure that he saw that he saw Dumbledore peer at them through one eye.

"I'm sorry for punching you Scorp, I really wanted to win."

"Yeah, I know," Scorpius muttered, he still hadn't looked at Al.

"Are we gonna talk about what...happened...in there?" Albus asked warily.

"What's there to talk about?"

Albus looked at him in disbelief, "Uh my best friend, my supposedly straight best friend, just snogged my face off in a broom cupboard. Not that I'm complaining by the way."

A hint of a smile ghosted over Scorpius's face, but it was gone very quickly, "Al, my Dad is going to go mad. He's going to go bloody mental, I need to marry and have an heir for Salazar's sake! I don't have a womanising older brother who is going to produce tons of spawn so that the name can live on like you do!"

"Hey, did you just refer to my future nieces and nephews as spawn?" Albus asked, sounding mildly offended, but his grin gave him away.

Scorpius shot his best friend an amused look, "This isn't funny Al."

"It's kind of funny," Albus said, "It's funny that I've had a crush on you for years and you clearly had no idea."

"Well I was trying not to notice it," Scorpius sighed, "But it wasn't going away, my _feelings_ weren't going away. I did really like Rose, I do like her, she's one of my best friends but she's...she's not...you."

Albus grinned, "I am honoured Scorpius. I will take full responsibility for this when your Dad inevitably goes mental. I'll say I seduced you with my messy black hair, and my mesmerizing green eyes. I'll say you had no choice but to fall madly in love with me, therefore ending any possibility of you marrying a decent pure-blood girl and producing a perfectly lovely little blond haired child."

By the end of Albus's extravagant performance (he had jumped onto the desk and had been twirling around using hand motions as he told his 'tale'). Scorpius was nearly crying with laughter, but he choked out, "Stop it Al! This is serious, how am I going to tell him?"

"Well you kind of just did," An amused voice said from behind them. Scorpius spun around to the doorway of the room that McGonagall had disappeared into, and Albus did an elaborate twirl on the desk. Standing in the doorway in front of McGonagall were their Fathers, and they both looked vaguely amused.

All of the colour drained out of Scorpius's face, and Harry looked at Albus in amusement, "Al, you are such a drama queen. Get off of Minerva's desk."

"Your wish is my command, Father," Albus said, doing a mock bow and somersaulting off of the desk. He landed perfectly on the floor and grinned at Scorpius who managed to laugh weakly, despite the situation.

Draco glanced at Harry, "You were never that outgoing."

"I was when I wasn't trying to kill you or Voldemort," Harry said thoughtfully, "But I was never that good a gymnast."

"Why are you so gymnastic?" Draco asked Albus, amusement shining in his eyes.

Albus leant against McGonagall's desk, "When we were kids Dad said we had to learn a bit about muggles so he made us all do a muggle sport. James played football for a day and then quit when he realised he was crap at it. Then he played rugby until he got his leg crushed and Mum cried for days about how dangerous it was. Then eventually he found cricket and realised he could hit the ball a couple of times and do nothing for the rest of the day, so he loved it. Personally, I was not that keen on sport, but jumping around and climbing up poles and swinging on bars looked like a ton of fun so I took up gymnastics."

"And Lily ended up being a really good lacrosse player," Harry added in amusement.

Draco nodded thoughtfully, "It's an interesting approach. I just made Scorp join the Scouts, but each to their own."

Harry chuckled, "Minerva, why did you call us here?"

McGonagall looked at them with despair as she walked into the office, "I found them in a broom cupboard, fighting."

"Fighting?" Harry asked, glancing at Draco in amusement, "In my experience that is not the sort of thing you do in a broom cupboard."

"No, you fight in front of the whole school so everyone can see how much you hate each other," Draco agreed, "I find the grounds to be a good location."

"But the corridors work too," Harry said.

"Oh and the trophy room," Draco and Harry added in unison.

Scorpius frowned between them, "I thought you two didn't get along. You only ever shake hands and briefly say hello when you drop us off at each other's houses."

"Well we have to keep up the act, don't we?" Harry asked as he took a seat, "We've been having poker nights with Nev since you two became friends."

"Nev?" Albus grinned, "As in Professor Longbottom?"

"The one and only," Draco said with an amused smile.

"Your Uncle Ron comes along too Al, but he sits at the far end of the table and interacts with Draco as little as possible," Harry said offhandedly, "But why were you two fighting in a broom cupboard? I don't suppose it had anything to do with this game that James thinks I don't know about? What's it called again Malfoy?"

"7 Minutes in Hell," Draco replied, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"That's the one, James has the high score if I'm right?"

"No, I do!" Albus said triumphantly, "I just overtook him!"

"By fighting with Scorpius in a broom cupboard?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

Albus nodded, and glanced at his best friend, "Yeah, and I am sorry about punching you Scorp."

Scorpius shrugged, "It's fine."

"So what is this we hear about you two being together?" Draco asked, surveying Scorpius curiously.

Scorpius's cheeks burned bright red, and Albus patted him on the back, "As I said Mr. Malfoy, it is all my fault. Your son cannot resist my incredibly majestic good looks which I get from my good father here. Nor can he resist my sparkling wit and charm, and then there is my sex appeal-"

"And your ego Al, do not forget your ego," Harry said, smirking at his son in amusement.

Albus just grinned, "So the long story short Mr. Malfoy is that I am _so_ irresistible that your son who is apparently straight, jumped me in a broom cupboard. Poor unsuspecting, innocent-" Harry scoffed, "-little me."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Scorpius, can I please have your _un-embellished_ version of events?"

Scorpius stared at his hands, "We were in the broom cupboard playing the game and we were fighting...and then we were kissing."

"Now that sounds oddly familiar," McGonagall said, trying not to smirk as she looked pointedly at Draco and Harry.

Albus's jaw dropped, "Dad! You snogged Scorp's Dad!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "It was one time, alright? It was a dare, we were in 8th Year and we were _very_ drunk. You two are clearly sober, and unlike either of us, _you_ are gay Albus."

Albus gasped, "I'm gay? Oh sweet Salazar! Why has nobody told me?"

Scorpius grinned through his hands at Albus, and the black-haired boy winked at him.

Draco shook his head, but he was clearly amused, "We'll talk about this later Scorpius, but I'm not angry."

"You're not?" Scorpius asked, looking up in surprise.

"I'm not," Draco promised.

"But you two are in deep trouble," Harry said with a satisfied grin, "I'll let Minerva do the honours."

"I am taking 50 points from Slytherin."

Albus and Scorpius both groaned.

"Each!" McGonagall added.

"Each?" Albus, Scorpius and Draco echoed.

Harry snorted in amusement.

McGonagall continued, "And you will both be serving detentions. You were involved in a game that was very dangerous and from this day forth it will be banned. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor," Albus said with a nod.

Scorpius nodded too, "Yes Professor," he said.

McGonagall gave them a stiff nod, "Then you are excused."

They both stood to leave, and Harry and Draco followed their sons from the office. In the corridor outside they stood awkwardly, awaiting more punishment from their parents.

"That game was dangerous, but James will be horrified to find out that you beat him," Harry said with a slight smile, "So please don't do anything that dangerous again, but by the same logic, write to James as soon as you can."

Albus grinned, "My pleasure, Father."

Draco shook his head, "And Scorpius, please try and stay out of trouble for the rest of the year. Being caught fighting and snogging your best friend isn't exactly a great example to set as Head Boy."

Harry hid his amused grin as Draco continued, "But whatever is going on between you and Albus, don't put an end to it because of me or your Mother. We love you regardless of anything, sexuality included. Love who you love, don't do the 'proper' thing or the pure-blood thing because you will only live to regret it."

Scorpius nodded and smiled weakly, "Thanks Dad."

Draco gave him a nod, "See you at Christmas Scorp."

Harry patted Albus on the back, "See you at Christmas Al. No more fighting in broom cupboards, snogging is allowed as long as you don't get caught. And if I get one more letter or firecall about gymnastics in the great hall this Halloween I will be grounding you for the whole of Christmas break."

Albus did a mock salute, "Yes sir, Head Auror Potter, sir!" he stamped his foot and stood in the position of a soldier.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned around, walking down the corridor with Draco.

"How the hell is he your son? He's nothing like you."

"Sometimes I wonder, but Ginny was just as out there and extravagant so I'm not that surprised," Harry said as they stepped onto the grand staircase, "That was good advice though, that you gave to Scorp."

"It was true," Draco said.

"You regret marrying Astoria?" Harry asked conversationally.

"Yes," Draco said, "I married her for status and for an heir, not out of love. You know that, I've never had the slightest amount of arousal concerning women. It was hard enough mustering the energy to make one child."

"I seem to remember you calling in the help of Theodore Nott to make that child," Harry grinned.

"You never had any trouble, you made three!" Draco exclaimed under his breath.

"Ah but Malfoy, therein lies the difference between gay and bisexual," Harry smirked, "I don't regret marrying Ginny, and I still love her. But I do sometimes miss our...well we can't call it a relationship, can we?"

"More like a post-war fling," Draco snorted.

"And now our sons are dating," Harry said with a shake of his head, "It must be in the Potter DNA. We seem to attract Malfoy's."

"You also all seem to be arrogant bastards," Draco said, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Maybe that's what attracts you to us," Harry teased.

"We really need to put a stop this incessant flirting now that our sons are dating," Draco said matter of factly.

"We should have stopped it after we got married," Harry pointed out.

"I'm not happily married, I can flirt without whoever I like. _You_ should not flirt back, you actually love your wife," Draco joked.

* * *

Albus and Scorpius stood somewhat awkwardly in the corridor.

"Back to the slimy depths of the castle then," Albus said cheerfully, "By which I of course mean, the common room!"

He turned and began to walk towards the grand staircase, and Scorpius fell into step with him after a moment or two.

"Do you reckon your Dad and my Dad had a thing?" Scorpius asked curiously, "I mean my Dad is...well him and my Mum don't have _that_ kind of relationship. I always got the feeling I was an only child for a reason."

"So what you are in fact asking me, is do I think our Dads fucked?" Albus asked matter of factly, "And the answer is yes. In fact I think they're probably still fucking."

Scorpius shook his head in disbelief, "No...that would be too weird...with us being friends and all..."

Albus grinned, "I'm joking Scorp, but yeah, I reckon that's happened."

"Which is probably why my Dad is so okay with this..." Scorpius said thoughtfully.

"Probably," Albus said calmly, "Just like my Mum has no choice to be okay with me being gay because otherwise she would be a total hypocrite. She's always known that my Uncle Charlie is gay and she was fine with it so she could hardly be against her own son being gay."

Scorpius nodded slowly, "This has been the weirdest night of my life."

"I've had weirder," Albus said, "Like that time I walked in on James and Lula Jordan doing it on the desk in the Charms classroom and they asked me to join in-"

"Yeah Al, I don't need to hear about that," Scorpius said, but he was smiling in amusement.

Albus shot his best friend, who could well become his boyfriend, a sheepish grin, "So, do you fancy finding a broom cupboard on the way down to the icy depths of hell? Sorry, common room, why do I always forget its name?"

Scorpius grinned back at his best friend, feeling brave for once in a while, "Lead the way."

 **THE END :)**


	2. I Believe in a Thing Called Love

**I Believe in a Thing Called Love**

 _ **A/N: Based on this tumblr post by 'nonebothersgiven';**_

" _ **Scorpius: Uh, dad? I have to tell you something...**_

 _ **Draco: What son?**_

 _ **Scorpius: ...I'm in love...**_

 _ **Lucius: Oh no-**_

 _ **Draco: *being all encouraging and dad-like* With who?**_

 _ **Scorpius: *coughs* with Potter**_

 _ **Draco: Sorry, what was that?**_

 _ **Lucius: no no no, not again-**_

 _ **Scorpius: With Albus Potter.**_

 _ **Lucius: Oh dear Wizarding God! Why me!? Whyyyyyy!?**_

 _ **Draco: Harry's son? Harry!?**_

 _ **Scorpius: *nods cautiously***_

 _ **Draco: Oh this is wonderful! Marvelous! He'll have to talk to me now. He'll have no choice. Think of all the time we'll get to spend together! Think of all the opportunities!-**_

 _ **Lucius: *gross sobbing*"**_

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy had always believed in being forthcoming. His Father had taught him that, he had taught him that keeping his feelings bottled up was never a good idea. So he had always been open with his parents and his grandparents. Most of the time it wasn't an issue, apart from when he openly called his Grandfather an idiot when he had realised quite how much damage he had done in the war. It hadn't been too much of an issue because his Father had agreed with him, and his Mother had sent a cold look his Grandfathers way. That had been when he was 12 however, and he was 17 now. It seemed like a distant memory, and the family was far less dysfunctional these days.

So Scorpius took a deep breath as they all sat in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. The large Christmas tree sparkled in the centre of the room, his Father and Grandfather were sipping scotch on one of the sofas. His Mother was reading, and his Grandmother was watching him curiously. Scorpius appreciated that his parents got together to spend Christmas day with him. They had gotten divorced when he was in his 2nd year at Hogwarts, but they seemed to have remained close and Scorpius had never noticed any bad feeling between them.

"I have something to say," Scorpius said confidently.

Lucius Malfoy looked at his Grandson warily, and Draco smiled at his son, "Say it then."

Scorpius nodded and frowned at the floor, "I'm in love."

Draco chuckled, "In love?"

"Yes," Scorpius said, "I have a...a..."

"Girlfriend?" Narcissa asked her grandson with an amused smile.

Scorpius shook his head, his cheeks turning pink, "No...a...boyfriend."

Astoria smiled at her son, "Of course you do Scorpius, your Father and I were wondering when you would finally tell us."

Scorpius's eyes widened, "You knew?"

Draco nodded, amusement shining in his eyes, "You _are_ our son Scorpius. Now, who are you in love with?"

Scorpius glanced down at his feet again, "Well he's a Slytherin."

"That's a good start," Lucius said.

Astoria shot the older man a glare, "He could be in love with a Hufflepuff for all I care, Lucius!"

Scorpius winced, his Mother had never liked his Grandfather and she had never pretended to either. She turned back to her son, "So who is this new boyfriend of yours Scorp?"

"Albus," Scorpius said very quickly and quietly.

Lucius glanced at his wife in despair, she had also caught what her grandson had muttered, "Oh sweet Salazar, not again," he muttered.

"Say that again," Astoria said gently, ignoring Lucius.

"Albus," Scorpius practically whispered, "Albus Potter."

Lucius groaned a little louder this time, "Oh Merlin, why this again? Why me?"

Narcissa glanced down to hide her amused smile while Draco and Astoria ignored Lucius, and Scorpius looked incredibly confused.

"Potter?" Draco asked slowly.

Scorpius nodded slowly, unable to decipher the look on his Father's face.

"Harry Potter's son? Harry?" Draco asked a little more quickly.

Scorpius gave another slow nod.

Draco smiled slyly, "Fantastic! This is just wonderful, so wonderful Scorp! He'll have no choice but to talk to me now! Think of all the time we can spend together, and he divorced the Weaslette just last year too. The opportunities, think of all the opportunities! We _must_ have him them over for dinner of course, before you go back to school. No point wasting any time after all!"

Lucius let his head drop into his hands, "Oh for the love of Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar, kill me now!"

Scorpius's confused look turned into an amused grin, "Al was right!"

Draco frowned, "What do you mean?"

"He always thought you had a thing for his Dad!" Scorpius said triumphantly.

* * *

"Dad...I have something I need to tell you," Albus said rather shyly as he sat in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place.

Harry glanced up from his book, pushing his glasses up his nose, "What's wrong, Al?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just not sure how you'll take this exactly," Albus said nervously. They were alone in the drawing room thankfully. Albus would never have been able to say what he needed to say in front of his older brother.

Harry frowned and closed his book, "Well you have my full attention."

"I think I'm in love," Albus said quietly.

Harry smiled proudly, "I hope it's not unrequited love."

Albus shook his head, his cheeks turning pink, "No it isn't. He loves me too."

Harry's eyes widened, "He?"

Albus nodded and bit down hard on his lip, "Is that okay?"

Harry smiled in amusement, "Albus, do you know why your Mum and I split up?"

Albus's eyes went so wide that they nearly popped out of his head, "Holy Helga!"

Harry laughed lightly, "It isn't exactly common knowledge. James knows, but I figured Lily was maybe a little too young to understand yet. She's still upset about the divorce after all, but no I don't mind."

Albus breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank Merlin, I thought you would freak out about the fact I was gay but if you're okay with that then I hope you'll also be okay when I tell you who I'm dating because the thing is you have bad blood with his family but he's very attractive and I'm waffling and it's Scorpius. He's my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy," he said in one breath.

"Draco Malfoy's son, Draco?" Harry asked, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Albus frowned, "How many other Malfoy's are kicking around?"

Harry laughed almost nervously, "Well that's great. I'm very happy for you, that is fantastic news, it's just fantastic!"

Albus narrowed his eyes at his Dad, "Why are you saying fantastic so much?"

"I'm just happy for you," Harry said cheerfully, "We should invite them around for dinner, shouldn't we? I hear Draco divorced his wife a few years ago, we would have plenty to talk about."

Albus watched his Dad warily, "Dad...do you know _why_ Mr. Malfoy divorced his wife?"

"No," Harry replied, "I haven't a clue. I mean I've heard rumours obviously, but I've no idea."

"No idea at all?" Albus asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"No idea," Harry confirmed.

Albus's smirk widened, "Well he divorced her because he was having an affair with a lawyer he works with. A guy named Blaise Zabini."

"Right," Harry said, feigning interest, "I don't suppose that lasted."

"No, it didn't," Albus said in amusement, "So, yes he is single."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Albus, how did you not end up in Ravenclaw?"

"Because when the hat debated over which house to put me in, I asked for Slytherin," Albus said matter of factly, "Ravenclaws are boring, Dad."

"Tell that to your Aunt Luna," Harry snorted.

"She's a crazy exception," Albus shrugged.

Harry laughed, and then the floo rang. Albus glanced over at the fireplace where blue flames were burning, "It's Scorp.

"By all means, answer it," Harry said politely.

Albus got up and walked to the fireplace. When he accepted the call Scorpius's face appeared in the flames, "Hey Al! Did you tell him yet?"

"Yeah, and it went fine," Albus said cheerfully, "How did your lot take it?"

"Uh well Grandma had to sedate my Grandad with a sleeping draught," Scorpius said, "Bit of PTPD my Mum reckons."

Albus frowned, "Isn't it PTSD?"

Scorpius grinned, "Yeah, but Mum reckons it's a bout of Post Traumatic Potter Disorder. Mum and Dad took it fine though. In fact Dad took it _really_ well. I don't suppose you know if your Dad ever had a thing for my Dad?"

Albus scoffed and smirked at his Father, "Scorp, I think my Dad _still_ has a thing for your Dad."

Harry was sure he heard a familiar whooping sound come from Scorpius's end of the fireplace and he had to contain his amused smile.

"Right well that's handy because I really think those two need to go on a date or something," Scorpius said, "Dad, what are your plans for Friday?"

There was some muffled noise and then Scorpius turned back to the drawing room of Grimmauld Place, "Right, Mr. Potter. Are you free on Friday night?"

Harry chuckled, "Yes Scorpius, I am."

"Then it's settled," Scorpius said cheerfully, "The four of us are going to the Chaser's Alley in Wiltshire on Friday. We'll meet at 7pm, that way our Dads can flirt while I kick your arse."

Albus scoffed, "You wish Malfoy, I always beat you."

Harry shook his head at the similarities between him and Draco and their children. He could not quite believe that they had been set up by their own sons, or that after all of these years they would finally be going on a date. Even if their sons, who were a couple (which was odd in itself) were also going to be kind of on a date. All the same, Harry found himself smiling like an idiot as he nervously, but excitedly anticipated his first date with Draco Malfoy.

 **THE END :)  
**


	3. Need You Now

**Need You Now**

 _ **A/N: Based a on a prompt from tumblr by 'abbybabbles'. This one;**_

" _ **Accidentally watched something too scary and has to share a bed."**_

* * *

The wind howled outside of the bedroom window. The floorboard in the hallway creaked. The window made a strange squeaking noise. The pipes gurgled. Albus Severus Potter lay in bed with his eyes scrunched tightly together. He jumped when a loud crack of thunder sounded outside, and he opened his eyes as lightning flashed through the sky.

"Scorp!" Albus hissed.

Scorpius yawned from the floor, "What's up Al?" he asked sleepily.

"Come here," Albus whispered.

Scorpius opened his bleary eyes, "What?"

"Come here," Albus said, pulling back the duvet cover and shuffling over to make room for his best friend on the single bed.

Scorpius sat up slightly, "You want me to get in your bed?"

"It can't be comfy on the floor," Albus said awkwardly.

Scorpius was a little more alert now, "Al, I've slept on the floor since I started sleeping over here when I was 11."

"Yeah but when we were 11 you didn't drag me out to a really scary movie," Albus admitted sheepishly, "I'm hearing every sound and it's freaking me out. Please Scorp."

Scorpius sighed and reluctantly got into the bed, "If you tell anyone about this. If you tell Rose about this, you are-"

"- dead meat, I know," Albus whispered as Scorpius grabbed the duvet cover and pulled it over himself.

He shivered from the brief exposure to the air. This was an old house and therefore it was bloody freezing. Albus automatically shifted closer to Scorpius, and then froze in horror as he realised what he had done.

If Scorpius noticed he didn't react. He just muttered, "The film wasn't that scary Al."

"It was the original Japanese version of the Ring," Albus whispered, "It was terrifying."

Scorpius laughed, and he was so close that Albus could feel the vibration. It made something stir within him, but he shut his eyes and pretended not to notice.

"I can see why you weren't a Gryffindor," Scorpius whispered, "and Merlin, your house is freezing. Even the manor isn't this draughty."

"I know," Albus said under his breath, he shuffled a little nearer to Scorpius, "When Lily was little she used to sleep in the same bed as me to keep warm in the dead of winter. But that would be weird now."

Scorpius looked at Albus in amusement in the dim light of the room, "You think?" he asked sarcastically.

Albus smiled slightly, "Yeah well we can't all be smart arse Ravenclaws Scorp."

"And we can't all handle going to see a scary movie either, apparently," Scorpius smirked.

Albus opened his mouth to reply, but before he could another crack of thunder sounded from outside. He jumped out of skin and clung onto Scorpius.

The blonde boy laughed under his breath, and Albus could feel his heart thumping in his chest. It wasn't just because he was scared. It was also because he was pressed up against his best friend and he could feel his muscled body tense up.

"Sorry," Albus began sheepishly. He was about to move away from Scorpius when the blonde boy gripped him and held him where he was. He lowered his lips slightly and tentatively kissed Albus.

He was clearly trying to scope out how Albus felt about the whole thing, but when he thrust against Scorpius and moaned into his mouth, he got his answer. Scorpius groaned as Albus's erection rubbed against his own, "Merlin Al," he breathed.

"Sorry," Albus said sheepishly.

Scorpius looked at him indignantly, "Why are you stopping?"

"My parents' bedroom is right through that wall," Albus said in a horrified whisper, "And my Dad has super hearing."

"Do you keep forgetting that you're 17?" Scorpius asked in amusement, " _Silencio_ , see? Simple, and would you quit saying sorry?"

"Sorry," Albus said out of habit. He tentatively moved slightly closer to Scorpius, but before he could kiss the boy again another crack of thunder sounded. It sounded like it was right above them and Albus shrieked in alarm.

He jumped _again_ and wound up practical on top of Scorpius. The blonde boy smirked and wrapped his arms around Albus, pulling him down so that he could kiss him. Albus groaned as Scorpius subtly thrust against him and then, just as it was getting really bloody good, the bedroom door was thrown open.

Albus and Scorpius sprung apart and looked to the doorway in horror.

"Dad!" Albus squeaked.

Harry gripped the doorframe as the colour drained from his face, "I really regret putting anti-silencing charms on your room Albus. It was when you were young, in case you got hurt so that we could hear you...but...but I really have to take them off."

"Dad, I can explain-" Albus began nervously.

"Is he alright, Harry? - oh! Oh my gosh!" Ginny exclaimed when she saw her son in bed with his best friend.

"Mum!" Albus said in alarm.

Ginny smiled slightly, "Well it is about time that this happened."

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, "He is in bed with the son of Draco Malfoy!"

"Oh Harry, he's been friends with the son of Draco Malfoy for years," Ginny said offhandedly, "He's been making eyes with the son of Draco Malfoy for months. Honestly sweetheart, Al sings along to my Celestina Warbeck records and reads Witch Weekly. Didn't you work out that he was gay?"

Harry shook his head weakly, "And I don't mind that Al," he said as he turned to his bemused son, "But this is Scorpius _Malfoy_."

Scorpius frowned, "Mr. Malfoy, you've known me since I was 11."

"Yes but you weren't _doing_ things to my son," Harry said sheepishly.

Ginny snorted and gave her Husband a knowing look, "I think Al was doing things to him too, Harry."

"Ugh, Mum!" Albus said in horror, "Get out, please!"

Harry shook his head, "Oh no, no way. I'm not leaving you two in here after what I just saw. You are far too young to be doing _this_ sort of thing."

"I'm 17!"

"Exactly!" Harry said. With a few waves of his hand he had thrown Scorpius to his bed on the floor and he had also flung up a shield charm separating the two boys, "We will be discussing this in the morning Albus. We'll be talking about protective charms and...other practicalities."

"Dad, please stop talking," Albus said as he buried his face in his hands.

Ginny gripped Harry's arm and steered him away from the door, "I think you need a stiff drink love."

Harry nodded numbly, "Goodnight Albus Severus," he said with a pointed look back into the bedroom.

Albus rolled his eyes, "Goodnight, Father," he said sarcastically.

Harry didn't even merit that with a response as he shut the door with a wave of his hand. From inside the room Albus called, "You can't just shut me in with wandless magic when you're pissed off with me!"

"If you swear again you'll be having that chat with me and going hungry!" Harry said before Ginny pulled him further down the corridor.

They reached the landing and then a door opened. James stuck his head out, his shoulder length messy black hair all over the place and his eyes bloodshot, "What's going on?"

"Your brother just got busted doing _something_ with Scorpius," Ginny said with an amused smile, "When did you get in?"

"Uh at 12, like I said I'd be back," James said.

"Liar," Harry said with a slight smile, "Good night?"

"Great night," James grinned, "Fred got drunk and danced on a table with this lovely girl named Lola. She had great-"

"Yeah, I think I've heard enough son," Harry said with a shake of his head, "I'm still scarred by what I just saw your brother doing with Scorpius Malfoy."

"You should have seen what I caught him doing in a broom cupboard with Jack Wood then," James retorted, "I never wanted to see my brother-"

"I don't want to hear the end of that!" Harry exclaimed, "I _really_ don't."

James grinned, "Have a firewhiskey Dad," he said as he patted his Father on the back, "Night."

"Night James," Ginny said with a fond smile at her eldest child, "I'll have a hangover potion ready for you tomorrow morning."

"You are a star Mum," James said with a sleepy grin as he disappeared back into his bedroom.

Ginny shook her head and steered Harry downstairs. When they reached the kitchen they realised that Lily was pouring herself a glass of water and rubbing her eyes.

"What has you up at this time darling?" Ginny asked as she reached into the cupboard and retrieved a bottle of rum.

Lily yawned, "I heard shouting. Did James bring back one of his many girlfriends?"

"No, the shouting was us," Harry said, "And Al."

Lily narrowed her eyes, "You and Al never fight and Dad, you never drink at 3am. What's going on?"

"Let's just say that your Dad just found Al and Scorpius in a compromising position," Ginny said slowly.

Lily's eyes widened, "You caught them having sex?"

"Lily, you are far too young for that!" Harry exclaimed.

"Dad, I'm a prefect," Lily said in amusement, "I catch people having sex all of the time, in the strangest of places..."

"Catching them doing it and doing it yourself is a different story Lily Luna!"

"Ugh Dad, not the full name," Lily said with a roll of her eyes, "I am a prefect and I am a Ravenclaw. How stupid do you think I am? I'd use protection at the very least."

Harry sat down weakly on a kitchen chair, "Why are all my children becoming grown-ups? I'm only 42!"

Ginny smiled at her daughter in amusement as she forced the glass of rum into Harry's hand. She patted him on the back, "There, there, Harry."

Lily tried to hide her grin, "I'll leave this to you Mum and I'll avoid Al's room on my way up. Goodnight."

"Night Lily," Ginny said with a chuckle.

Lily disappeared up the stairs and Harry shook his head, "My son is sleeping with the spawn of Draco Malfoy."

"Harry, you've known Scorp since he was 11. Don't you think calling him the spawn of Draco Malfoy is a bit dramatic?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow, "Are you not in the least bit concerned that Al is gay? Is this really all about who he's with?"

"I think I always knew that Al was gay," Harry said honestly, "So it doesn't come as a surprise and I love him regardless anyway. I mean do you remember that fancy dress party we went to when Al was 8? James went as Merlin and Al went as Rowena Ravenclaw."

Ginny chuckled, "I remember because I remember how much shit some of the other parents gave me for letting my little boy dress up as a girl. I said back then that he could be whoever he wanted to be, and I stand by that now. I love Scorpius, he's become like a second son to us and he clearly makes Albus happy. He is nothing like Draco."

"Yes but if he and Albus are together," Harry said, "That means dinner parties with Malfoy..."

"He's not that bad," Ginny said in amusement.

"He's Malfoy!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You're being melodramatic. Drink that rum. Now apart from the fact that it's Scorpius, what's wrong?"

"He's only 17!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny raised an amused eyebrow, "Harry, are you forgetting the age that we were when we first had sex? Become I seem to remember a very enjoyable experience in the room of requirement, and an interesting encounter behind greenhouse 3. Not to mention that time in the Quidditch changing rooms. What age were we again? Oh, right, I was 15 and _you_ were 16!"

"That was different! We grew up fast because of the...war," Harry said sheepishly.

Ginny smirked, "No, the only time you can blame on the war is that time before Bill and Fleur's wedding, which was fun by the way. You thought you were going to die and that it might be our last tryst. But the rest of it while we were at Hogwarts, all you can blame that on is teenage horniness."

"I'm being a hypocrite, aren't I?" Harry asked as he drank deeply from his glass.

"Uh-huh," Ginny said with an amused smile.

"He's 17, and he can do whatever he wants," Harry sighed, "Even if that is Scorpius Malfoy."

"He's a nice boy Harry," Ginny said, "You know he is."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I've always liked Scorpius."

"So there is no problem," Ginny said as she pushed herself to her feet, "Which means you will apologise to Albus tomorrow. You do need to have a chat with him about protective charms and the like though."

"Yeah, I know," Harry said with a shake of his head.

"And I suppose at some point we should invite the Malfoys round for dinner," Ginny said with an amused look.

Harry groaned and let his head fall onto the table with a soft thump, "Why did my son have to fall in love with the spawn of Draco Malfoy?" he muttered as Ginny laughed wickedly and left him alone with his bottle of rum.

 **THE END :)  
**


	4. The Heart's True Desire

**The Heart's True Desire**

 _ **A/N: Based on this tumblr post by 'ourloveislegendrarry';**_

" _ **You know you're fucked when the Mirror of Erised and a boggart both show you the same person."**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy had stumbled across the Mirror of Erised once. When he had been fixing the vanishing cabinet he caught sight of it, hidden behind an old heavy curtain in the room of hidden things. He had been curious so he had pulled the curtain off and looked into the mirror in alarm.

He spun around at first, and frowned when he realised that there was nobody standing behind him. He even swiped around in the air to make sure there was nobody invisible. Draco's heart was pounding when he turned back to the mirror.

The image hadn't changed. There he stood, tall and proud with a genuine smile on his face. Standing next to him and holding his hand was none other than Harry Potter. He was smiling in that goofish way that Draco found so attractive.

Draco was unsure how long he stared at the mirror for. He eventually threw the curtain back over it, and he avoided it like the plague every time he entered the room for the rest of the year. Little did he know that his son would stumble across that very same mirror several years later...

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief as he shut the door to the room of hidden things. He shot a grin at his best friend Albus Potter.

The dark haired boy laughed, "I can't believe we got away with that."

"Neither can I," Scorpius said breathily as he stepped into the room and began to walk down an aisle of junk, "I was sure Filch was going to catch us."

"Well luck was clearly on our side," Albus said cheerfully, "Woah, what is _that_?"

Scorpius frowned as he looked at the mirror that Albus was pointing at. It looked like it had a golden frame. The old tatty curtain that had been thrown over it was falling off, and Albus gave it a yank. It fell to the floor and the huge dusty mirror stood before him.

Scorpius stood by Albus's side and looked into the mirror. Albus frowned, "I don't get it, what does it do?"

Scorpius frowned, in the mirror Albus was holding his hand. He glanced down, Albus's hand was at his side. Albus noticed this and he frowned too, "Weird..."

"Yeah," Scorpius said, glancing at the engraving atop the mirror.

"What language is that Scorp?"

"I don't know," Scorpius said honestly.

"You're the Ravenclaw," Albus joked, "Surely you know what it says."

Scorpius cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. He realised that the writing was English, it was just back to front. It was very clever really, it was written to be read looking in a mirror. It said, "I show not your face but your hearts greatest desire."

"I don't know what it says," Scorpius said shortly, "And it clearly has a mind of its own so I think we should walk away from it now."

Albus hummed thoughtfully, "Hmm, my Mum always says that you should never trust something if you can't see where it keeps its brain."

Scorpius gave a stiff nod, "Come on Al, let's get out of here before Filch figures out where we are."

* * *

Draco frowned down at the letter he was reading. He had been having his breakfast and perusing the prophet when Scorpius's owl dropped in with it. Mercury was sitting on the table pecking absentmindedly at Draco's hand which meant that Scorpius wanted a reply.

It was the last few words that had made Draco freeze.

" _Oh and Dad, did you ever see a mirror in the room of hidden things? It had words engraved on it, they were in English but they were backwards. We call it mirror image encryption in Ancient Runes. They said, I show not your face but your hearts greatest desire. What does that mean?_

 _Love,_

 _Scorp."_

Draco sighed and turned the letter over to write a short reply. He dipped his quill into an inkpot and scrawled,

" _Scorp,_

 _I came across the mirror once, but unlike you I wasn't a Ravenclaw. I had no idea what the engraving said. What did you see in the mirror? I saw the thing I wanted most in the world. I think that is the purpose. It show you what you want, even if you don't always know what that thing is._

 _Looking forward to seeing you this Christmas._

 _Love,_

 _Dad."_

Draco felt a headache coming on as he pondered the mirror once more.

* * *

"Professor Potter," Scorpius said quietly.

Harry looked up from his spot in the staff room, "Oh hello Scorpius. What can I do for you today?"

Scorpius looked around the staff room and when he was satisfied that it was empty he walked in, "I know you want us to refresh our boggart knowledge in this afternoons class. I'm not being smug or anything but we're in 7th year and I have always been good at the Riddikulus charm."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the blonde boy, "Scorpius, why do you want out of it so badly?"

Scorpius shuffled slightly, unfortunately the DADA Professor knew him fairly well because he was best friends with his son, "Well I practiced the other night on the boggart that lives in the professors desk in the abandoned classroom in the Herbology tower."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you tell me that you were in a restricted section of the school that has been structurally unsafe since the final battle," Harry said with a slight smile.

Scorpius looked sheepish, "Sorry."

"Are you embarrassed about the others seeing what your boggart is?" Harry asked.

Scorpius nodded, "I can't...I can't do it in the class."

"Alright," Harry said, "I understand that, trust me. We'll do it here right now and I'll mark you as an instant pass this afternoon in class," he shut the door with a wave of his hand.

Scorpius's eyes widened, "But...But I can't have _you_ seeing it either."

Harry sighed, "Scorpius, I have seen a lot of things. I really doubt your boggart is going to scar me in any way. I _have_ to see it or I will have to fail you and if I fail you, well it doesn't look good in your final year report."

Scorpius groaned, "But Professor Potter, you don't understand! It's personal."

"Of course it is, it's your greatest fear," Harry said, "It's supposed to be personal. I have taught Defence against the Dark Arts here for a long time Scorpius. I've seen a lot of boggarts, I won't judge."

Scorpius sighed but nodded, "Is there even a boggart in here?"

"There has always been a boggart living in this wardrobe," Harry said as he gestured at the wardrobe behind them, "It's been there since I was at school. Shall we do this?"

Scorpius nodded and muttered under his breath, "It's coming out of a closet, how fucking ironic."

"What was that?" Harry asked as he held the handle of the wardrobe.

"Nothing," Scorpius said, the picture of innocence.

Harry gave him a disbelieving look and opened the wardrobe door. The boggart came out immediately and manifested itself. Scorpius grimaced as Albus appeared before him.

"I can't believe you really thought I would return your feelings. You're Scorpius Malfoy, you're the son of a Death Eater. I'm the son of Harry Potter. How could I ever love you?" The fake Albus asked scornfully.

Harry's eyes widened as he realised why Scorpius had been embarrassed of the form that his boggart took.

"Riddikulus!" Scorpius said, banishing the boggart easily.

Harry shut the wardrobe door and looked at Scorpius whose cheeks were pink, "Flawless, I'll pass you on that."

Scorpius nodded, but kept his gaze on the floor.

"Scorpius," Harry said slowly, "I don't know if I should get involved here or not but this summer before he went back to school, Al came out to us. His Mother and I that is, nobody else knows. Not even James or Lily."

Scorpius looked up with a frown, "Really?"

Harry nodded, "I know that doesn't necessarily mean that he has feelings for you. But I, well personally I think that he does."

Scorpius nodded as his cheeks burned, "Can I go now Professor. Potter?"

Harry nodded, "Of course. I'll see you in class this afternoon," he said as he opened the door wordlessly.

Scorpius gave a small nod and practically ran from the room.

* * *

"Dad..."

Draco glanced over at Scorpius, he had hardly eaten any of his food, "Yes?"

"You know that I'm gay, right?"

Draco laughed, "Scorp, I've known that for years. I figured we were both mutually aware of it but were avoiding talking about it for one reason or another."

Scorpius nodded thoughtfully, "You know that mirror I wrote to you about?"

Draco nodded, "You never did tell me what you saw in it."

"Well what does it mean..." Scorpius began, frowning deeply, "...if your boggart is the same person who you see in the mirror?"

Draco laughed lightly, "Well son, do you want the honest answer?"

"Yeah, don't sugar coat it," Scorpius said, abandoning his attempts at eating dinner.

"It means you're fucked," Draco said bluntly.

Scorpius groaned and let his head fall onto the table with a thump, "I see Al in it."

Draco could have laughed at the irony. Instead he said, "Well if you see Al in the mirror and your boggart is also Al, I would suggest that you maybe tell Al this. Or snog him in a broom cupboard then explain, whatever works best."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Dad, it's not that easy!"

"It's incredibly easy Scorpius," Draco said a little irritably, "There is no war, you are not a Slytherin and he is not a Gryffindor! There are no sides, you two are best friends. It is _so_ easy for you!"

Scorpius frowned, "What are you talking about? You were a Slytherin...but Mum wasn't a Gryffindor. Who are you talking about?"

"Someone that I lost a long time ago," Draco said simply, "Someone that I never really had, but I always wanted. I lost my chance, but you have not lost yours and I will be very irritated if you let this pass you by because you are too scared to act."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same?" Scorpius asked, panic creeping into his voice, "What if he rejects me? What if it ruins our friendship?"

"Scorpius, this is Albus Potter that we are talking about," Draco said with a pointed look, "If he doesn't feel the same he'll be very apologetic and things will be back to normal between you both in a couple of weeks. You won't lose him as a friend, he's far too noble to do that to you."

"Noble," Scorpius scoffed, "He's a Slytherin."

"Yes, but he's also the son of Harry Potter," Draco said simply.

"Ugh," Scorpius groaned, "How do you tell someone who you have been best friends with for 7 years that you want to..."

"Drag them into a broom cupboard and have your wicked-"

"Dad!" Scorpius exclaimed in horror.

Draco chuckled, "I'm sorry. You're going to Potter's for New Year's Eve, aren't you?"

Scorpius just nodded.

"Merlin, I can't believe I'm telling my son to do this - but, this is what you do. You have a couple of drinks because I'm sure one of the Weasley's will have spiked the punch. You drag him over to one side and you spit it out. If he doesn't feel the same then you both get drunk, what's the worst that could happen?" Draco asked matter of factly.

Scorpius sighed, "You're right."

"I know," Draco said calmly, "And you'll let me what happens over dinner on the 1st?"

"Won't Mother be here?" Scorpius asked warily.

"Yes, but she has also known for years that you like boys," Draco said in amusement, "And she made a bet with me when you were 14 that you and Al would get together."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "You're a terrible Father, betting on my sexuality and telling me to get drunk at parties! I'm a Ravenclaw, you know!"

Draco scoffed, "Means nothing son, some of the best nights I ever had were with Ravenclaws."

Scorpius got to his feet, "Ugh, I did not need to know that, Dad!"

* * *

"Dad, do you know why Scorp didn't do the boggart task in the last class of term?" Albus asked as he adjusted his dress robes and leant in the doorway of his parents' bedroom.

Harry glanced over at his son, "He just didn't want to do it."

Albus frowned, "But then he would have failed, wouldn't he have?"

"No, he did it in the staff room with me at lunch time," Harry replied as he slipped past Albus into the hallway, "And I passed him. He's incredibly smart, a boggart was no trouble for him."

"But why didn't he do it in class then?" Albus asked, looking entirely bemused.

"Because he didn't want anyone to see it," Harry said, "Which is understandable, boggarts can be very personal things. Not everyone is as lucky to be blessed with a simple boggart like a giant china doll."

Albus rolled his eyes, "Lily terrorised me with those things when she was tiny!"

Harry snorted in amusement, "Whatever you say Al."

"So what is Scorpius's boggart then?" Albus asked noisily.

"That's really not my place to say, you should ask him that," Harry said pointedly, "And you should also help your Mother in the kitchen."

Albus rolled his eyes again, " _Fine_ ,"

* * *

The punch _had_ been spiked, by James Potter and Fred Weasley. That came as no surprise, but it was a relief. Scorpius took his Father's advice and poured himself and Al a large glass of the spiked punch.

"So," Albus said, "You didn't do a boggart the other day."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "And?"

"Well Dad said you did do it, in the staff room," Albus said, "So what could be so bad that you didn't want to do it in front of the class?"

"It's not your business, you nosy git," Scorpius said, drinking faster than before. Merlin, he was going to need a lot more courage to have _this_ conversation.

"I'm your best friend!" Albus objected, "You know everything about me, why are you being so weird and closed off? Ever since we saw that mirror...wait a minute, you know what the writing on that mirror said!"

Scorpius sighed, Albus knew him too damn well, "Yes, I do."

"What did it say then?"

Scorpius took a shaky breath, "It said, I show not your face but your heart's desire."

Albus frowned, "Well then it obviously didn't work on us because we didn't see anything different."

"Yes we did," Scorpius said quietly, "We were holding hands."

"So my hearts greatest desire is to hold your hand?" Albus said with a nervous laugh.

Scorpius frowned, "Al, my boggart is you. It's you telling me that you could never have feelings for me because my Dad was a Death Eater and because you're a Potter."

Albus's eyes widened, "Oh."

Scorpius kept his gaze firmly on the ground, _Oh_ , that was seriously all he could think of to say?

"Oh...that makes so much sense," Albus whispered.

Scorpius's head snapped up and his eyes met Albus's, "What does?"

"Everything," Albus said, his eyes searching Scorpius's.

Scorpius opened his mouth to ask Albus what the hell he meant, but before he got the chance Albus had taken a step forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Scorpius decided not to be alarmed by the fact that they were surrounded by Potters and Weasley's. He just breathed a sigh of relief against Albus's lips and returned the kiss.

Goddammit it, he was going to have to tell his Father that he had been right.

 **THE END :)  
**


	5. Tradition

**Tradition**

 _ **A/N:** **Based on this tumblr post by 'flippyspoon'. Here it is;**_

 _ **"scorpius:(across the great hall) HEEEEEY POTTER!**_  
 _ **albus:WHAT?!**_  
 _ **scorpius:I DON'T KNOW. MY DAD SAID TO YELL AT YOU BECAUSE IT'S TRADITION.**_  
 _ **albus:ALRIGHT! WANT TO PLAY A SEEKER'S GAME ON SATURDAY?!**_  
 _ **scorpius:ALRIGHT!**_  
 _ **neville:STOP SHOUTING! YOU'RE AT THE RUDDY SAME TABLE.**_  
 _ **albus:SORRY PROFESSOR!**_  
 _ **scorpius:YEAH, SORRY PROFESSOR!"**_

* * *

Neville Longbottom was afraid, _very_ afraid. He had been afraid in 2015 when James Sirius Potter had sat on the stool and the sorting hat had screamed, "Gryffindor!" within about 2 seconds of being placed atop his head. That fear had been well-placed because James was an absoloute nightmare to teach, but he had respect for Neville at least, and that was something.

But this year Neville was even more afraid. Because 2019 was the year that Albus Severus Potter was going to start Hogwarts. However, it was also the year that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was starting school. Neville was dreading the combination of a Malfoy and a Potter at Hogwarts together, he was dreading teaching them.

He watched warily from the Head Table as Scorpius stepped forward and was sorted into Slytherin, no surprises there. He narrowed his eyes as Albus tentatively got to his feet and sat down on the stool. The hat deliberated for a little longer with him, like it had with Harry. But when it did open its mouth, Neville got a shock.

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherins cheered and Albus looked very nervous as he walked towards the table decked out in green. Neville could not quite believe his eyes as Harry Potter's second child became a Slytherin, of all houses. Albus smiled in relief as James cheered from the Gryffindor table, and winked at his younger brother. Neville smiled too, Harry had raised his children well, he had raised them to support and love each other, no matter what.

Neville turned his eyes back to the Slytherin table, and he could not hide his disbelief. Albus was chatting away, quite happily, to Scorpius Malfoy. Suddenly he realised that the next 7 years could either be very interesting, or very stressful. Or perhaps both.

* * *

"Nev!"

"Harry," Neville said, smiling at the man through the medium of a fireplace, "Your son was sorted today."

"I know," Harry said, excitement shining in his eyes, "Where did he go?"

"Slytherin," Neville said, unable to hide his amusement.

"Slytherin?" Harry grinned, "Well, I won that bet with Gin then. I did have a feeling he would be there. He's very sneaky, but really ambitious too. He wants to be better than his big brother."

"Middle child syndrome," Neville laughed, "But he has made friends, at least."

"Oh that's good," Harry said, breathing a sigh of relief, "I worried that he would be shy without Rose. Did they get separated? I'm assuming Rosie went into Gryffindor?"

"Ah, no," Neville said, trying very hard not to grin, "Rosie, the angelic little girl that everyone _thinks_ she is, also went into Slytherin."

Harry laughed a little manically, "Rosie Weasley? Rose bloody Weasley! Ron's daughter! She's in Slytherin, you're serious?"

Neville was laughing too, "I'm serious."

"Oh Godric, I can't wait to tell him!" Harry said with a wicked grin.

"Yeah, I can see why your son became a Slytherin," Neville snorted.

Harry laughed heartily, "Let me let you into a secret Nev, I was a hat-stall. Nearly became Draco Malfoy's BFF."

"Yeah, speaking of that," Neville said, finally managing to stop laughing, "One of Albus's new friends is Scorpius."

"Scorpius?" Harry asked slowly, "Scorpius _Malfoy_?"

"How many other aristocratic prats do you know who would name their son Scorpius?" Neville retorted.

"Good point," Harry laughed, "At least he's making friends. I'll pretend I don't know until he writes to me, but thanks for letting me know."

"Yeah, I always do," Neville said offhandedly, "I'll see you next month for that charity ball."

"Will do, bye Nev."

"Bye, Harry."

* * *

"Hello Malfoy."

"Potter. What brings you all the way up to Level 5? I didn't think you left the frosty depths of Level 2."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Nice to see you too."

"You haven't spoken to me in years," Draco said with a raised eyebrow, "What do you want?"

"I want to extend an olive branch to you," Harry said matter of factly, "Because I am assuming your son writes to you."

"Of course he does," Draco said, narrowing his eyes and leaning on his desk. He was the Assistant Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation.

"So you know that his best friend is my son, then."

Draco looked a little irritated, "Yes, I do know. Who would have thought the golden boy's son would be a Slytherin though, hmm?"

"Me, actually," Harry said, leaning in the doorway in his Auror robes, "I knew he was going to be in Slytherin since he was about 5. He's sneaky, he's smart and he's way too ambitious for his own good. But as they are friends, I suppose we should at least try and be civil to each other, hence my olive branch."

"What the hell is an olive branch, Potter?" Draco asked.

"The hand of friendship Malfoy, that's what I'm extending," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well I tried that once, and you rejected me," Draco said irritably.

"Yes, because you were a spoiled little brat back then," Harry said calmly, "Now you're a pretty decent person. Although don't tell Ron that I said that, speaking of Ron, did you know that his daughter also went into Slytherin?"

Draco smirked, "I may or may not have laughed at that news when Scorpius first wrote to me."

"I nearly choked myself from laughing," Harry grinned, "So, for the sake of our son's friendship. Can _we_ try to be friends? They will be wanting to spend birthdays together, and summers. We're going to have to get along."

Draco rolled his eyes but accepted Harry's outstretched hand, "Fine."

* * *

"HEY POTTER!"

Albus frowned, "WHAT?"

"I DON'T KNOW! MY DAD SAID TO YELL AT YOU BECAUSE IT'S TRADITION!"

Fucking tradition, Neville shook his head in disbelief.

"COOL! WANT TO PLAY A SEEKERS GAME ON SATURDAY?"

"SURE!"

Neville decided that he would have to put an end to this nonsense, "Malfoy! Potter! Stop shouting at each other, you're at the same table for crying out loud!"

Albus grinned sheepishly at Neville, "Sorry Professor Longbottom!"

"Yeah, sorry Professor Longbottom!" Scorpius echoed.

Neville shook his head in disbelief. Yes, the next 7 years were definitely going to be stressful, that much was true.

* * *

 **6 YEARS LATER.**

"Hey Nev!"

"Hey, Harry," Neville said with a tentative smile.

"Oh Merlin, what has he done? Has he blown up the boy's toilet again? Or destroyed the trophy room? Or wait is it Lily? Is she in trouble?"

Neville couldn't help but smile a little, "None of your children have damaged the school or themselves in any way _this time_ , don't worry."

Harry blew out a sigh of relief, "Thank Merlin, you looked pretty solemn."

"Well, I do have a bit of a shock for you," Neville said honestly, "I thought I would prepare you for it _before_ Albus comes home for the summer. Are you sitting down?"

Harry frowned, "Yes, why?"

Neville continued, "I caught him the other day...in a broom cupboard."

Harry laughed, "So? He's in 6th year? I remember the amount of times you caught James in broom cupboards with tons of girls in his 6th and 7th year!"

"Yes, well it isn't the fact he was in a broom cupboard snogging someone," Neville said honestly, "It's more a matter of who he was snogging in that broom cupboard."

Harry smiled knowingly, "Let me guess, it was a guy?"

Neville breathed in relief, "So you already knew?"

"No, we suspected," Harry said honestly, "And we're not bothered. We've been waiting for him to tell us for a while. Who was he snogging?"

"Scorpius," Neville said warily, "Scorpius Malfoy."

Harry laughed loudly, "Yeah, I've been expecting that one for a while too," he said, "But thanks for the heads up Nev."

"Yeah, you're welcome," Neville said, looking entirely bemused as Harry ended the fire call.

* * *

"Mum, Dad, James, Lil," Albus said, holding his head up high, "I have something to tell you all."

"You're gay," James said matter of factly.

Albus blanched, "You know?"

Ginny laughed, "Al honey, we've suspected for ages."

Lily nodded, "We have."

"And you're okay with it?" Albus asked, scanning their faces.

"We're fine with it," Harry replied, "Love who you love, we don't care."

"Right, well I'm glad you said that," Albus said, his pink cheeks transitioning towards bright red, "Because I have a boyfriend and he's-"

"Scorpius," Lily interjected.

Albus frowned, "You knew that too?"

"Suspected it for year's sweetheart," Ginny said, smiling knowingly at her son.

Harry even grinned a little bit, "It's hard to hide it when your Uncle Nev walks in on you in broom cupboards, Al."

Albus blushed furiously and James guffawed with laughter.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her eldest child, "If I were you, I wouldn't laugh Jamie. You were found in broom cupboards every other week, with your cousin one time!"

"Which cousin?" Lily asked, grinning wickedly.

"Dominique," Albus replied, smirking at his older brother.

"Ew, that's wrong!" Lily exclaimed.

James rolled his eyes, "She was a good kisser, and so what? We're part Black right?"

Harry snorted in amusement, "Yeah, you definitely take after both of your name sakes son. Sorry to take the attention away from you Al, how long have you and Scorpius being together?"

"Since Christmas," Albus muttered.

"A good 6 months then," Ginny said happily, "That's great Al, you've already had a longer relationship than your brother."

James grinned, "Why date when you can-"

"Please don't finish that sentence," Ginny said, giving him a stern look.

James grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Mum."

"Well we should probably have the Malfoy's over for dinner then, shouldn't we?" Harry said thoughtfully, "I don't suppose they would enjoy beer and a barbecue..."

Albus laughed, "Dad, have you met Scorp's Dad? He only drinks fine firewhiskey and eats game he's hunted on his own estate."

Harry grinned, "So we'll invite them to our family barbecue next Saturday then, what a fantastic idea Al!"

Albus groaned, "Dad, that is _not_ a good idea!"

* * *

"Potter, why are you cooking this yourself when there are house elves to do that for you?"

Harry rolled his eyes and flipped a burger over on the barbecue, "Because it's fun Malfoy, here have a beer."

"Beer?" Draco asked distastefully.

"Just try it," Astoria muttered under her breath, "You are being very rude."

Ginny shot Harry an amused look, "What do you drink Astoria? I can make up a jug of Pimm's if you like it?"

Astoria smiled, "That would be lovely Ginny. Could you possibly not put any strawberries in it? I'm not very fond of them."

"Of course," Ginny said, disappearing back into the house.

"These burgers are amazing Mr. Potter," Scorpius said as he sat at the nearby garden table with Albus, James and Lily.

Harry smiled at the blonde haired boy, "Glad you like them Scorp."

Draco made a face as he sipped the beer, "That's disgusting."

"Can we have a beer Mr. Potter? We're 17!"

Harry laughed, "Yeah of course you can, but only beer. Don't raid my firewhiskey stash like a certain son of mine did when he came of age."

James saluted and did a mock bow as he disappeared to grab three more bottles of beer from the outhouse.

"Dad lets me drink firewhiskey," Scorpius said.

"Does he?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Draco.

"Well he has to acquire a taste for the finer stuff early," Draco said matter of factly.

"How early?" Harry asked.

"I was 12 when he started to let me drink it," Scorpius piped up.

"12?" Harry asked in disbelief, "Malfoy, you are a terrible parent."

Astoria laughed, "It's more of a pure-blood way of doing things. It's not always necessarily the right way, but it is the pure-blood way."

"I will never understand pure-bloods," Harry said in amusement as he plated up the burgers he had just cooked.

Draco and Astoria reluctantly took their plates and sat down at the table. Harry joined them, and Ginny and James returned with their drinks. As they ate, and Draco looked like he was eating baby sick on a sandwich, they made small-talk.

"So how did you find out about these two dating then?" Harry asked Draco curiously.

"Scorpius told me when he came home for Easter," Draco said simply.

"I had to find out from Neville who caught them lurking around in broom cupboards," Harry said, shooting the boys an amused look as they blushed.

"Well we were all caught in a broom cupboard with someone at Hogwarts," Ginny said, shooting Harry an amused grin as they remembered the times that they had been caught in broom cupboards together.

"Merlin knows James was," Harry said, "And Lily, you are _far_ too young for that."

"I'm 15!"

"Exactly," Ginny said sternly.

Draco and Astoria remained tight-lipped on the subject, but Harry and Ginny supposed that it was just the 'pure-blood way'. It was a little forced, but Harry had faith that they could make this work, for the sake of Albus and Scorpius.

Harry smiled at his son and raised his beer bottle, "A toast then, to one of my children _finally_ dating!"

James grinned proudly at the fact that this child wasn't him. They all clicked their bottles or glasses together, and laughed. Harry took Ginny's hand under the table and looked around at his family, the family that now included Scorpius Malfoy. However, it always had, he had spent weeks with them every summer since he was 11 years old, and now it was only that little bit more official. He would never have thought the Potter and Malfoy family could come together like this, but he was glad that it had. Scorpius was a really good kid, and it showed just how much had changed since the war. Harry smiled proudly at that fact, and as he glanced over at Draco he was sure he saw the hint of a smile on his former arch-enemies face.

 **THE END :)**


	6. Love is an Open Door

**Love is an Open Door**

 _ **Based on this prompt from 'cutiepieprompts' on tumblr;**_

" _ **Prompt #58: Imagine Muse A and Muse B singing Love Is An Open Door with each other."**_

* * *

"Frozen," Harry sighed.

"I want to kill the bugger that came up with that idea," Draco grumbled.

"You're not alone," Ron complained, "It's all anyone is talking about in the muggle and wizarding world."

"I don't get it," Neville said with a shake of his head, "It's a story about two sisters with a jaunty, musical soundtrack."

"People empathise with the characters," Hannah said matter of factly, "They feel sorry for Elsa, they root for her. There are a lot of children who feel like they don't fit in."

"I didn't feel like I fitted in as a child," Harry pointed out, "But that didn't make me dress up a Disney princess and ask for dolls and blankets and what next, toilet roll? With said princess's face on it!"

Draco snorted, "Now that would be a sight Potter, you dressed up as a Disney princess."

Ginny bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at her Husband's expense as Harry glared at his former arch-enemy. They were all having dinner together to catch up because Harry, Ron, Neville and Draco had gone through Auror training together many moons ago. However Neville was a professor at Hogwarts these days, and Ron was helping George run the joke shop. Harry and Draco were Auror partners who were best friends on a good day, and worst enemies on a bad day.

"I have to admit, I do quite like the movie," Ginny said with an amused smile, "It's a nice story."

"And the music is good," Hermione agreed.

Ron and Harry shared an exasperated look.

Astoria smiled slightly, "I blame you for getting Scorpius into it. We don't generally take him to the cinema, and we don't have a television in our house but ever since he saw it here he has been hooked."

Draco glared at Harry, "See, you are corrupting my son with muggle ideals and bloody stupid princess movies."

Harry snorted, "Look you can't have it much worse than me. James is thankfully a bit old for all of this, but Al is 7 and Lily is 5. They are both obsessed with the damn thing, it's all that's on the television at the moment. Lily's asked for an Anna costume, an Elsa doll and an Olaf toy for Christmas."

"Al was a bit more conservative," Ginny said in amusement, "He just wants a CD player and the sing-along soundtrack."

"Oh Merlin," Ron groaned, "If you're getting him that then I'm no longer coming over here on Boxing Day."

Hermione shot Ron a look, "You will be coming over. We spend Boxing Day together every year, that's not changing just because you don't like this new movie that the kids like. However I do agree that it's taken hold a bit too much. Rose asked for an Elsa costume and the power to control snow, I definitely can't give her the latter. Hugo just wants an Olaf cuddly toy, but he never has been the demanding one."

"Oh yes," Neville said with a fond smile, "Rose is the demanding one, like her Mother. Hugo just goes with the flow, like his Father."

Hermione rolled her eyes at this comment and Ron grinned, "What about you Nev? Are Frank and Ali gripped by 'frozen mania' yet?"

Hannah laughed, "Of course they are. Frank, not so much, he's far more into his Quidditch but I did catch him singing 'Let it Go' in the bath yesterday."

Neville snorted in amusement, "And Alice is a 5 year old girl, she's crazy about it. She wants a frozen themed bedroom for Christmas this year. Hannah said she could have it, without telling me."

Hannah grinned, "I said I'd help with the decorating!"

Draco laughed at them, "Well you think you all have it bad? I have a spoiled pure-blood son, do you know what he asked us for this Christmas?"

"Go on," Harry said in amusement, "Tell us."

"He asked for a pet reindeer," Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"But the question is, did you say yes?" Hermione asked the former Slytherin.

Astoria laughed melodically, "Of course he did! He can't say no to Scorpius, and now we're trying desperately to find somewhere to buy a reindeer!"

Harry shook his head in disbelief and Ron roared with laughter, "Only you, Malfoy."

* * *

Boxing Day was full of frozen fever. The children had all received frozen related gifts, and Scorpius had even gotten a reindeer. Harry and Ginny had looked at each other and shaken their heads in disbelief when Scorpius had told them that one.

They had all eaten their Boxing Day meal together, and then the kids had gone into the playroom. The adults had been talking in the living room while drinking mulled wine when something made them all frown. They ceased their conversation to listen to the strange sound coming from within the playroom. It sounded like music, turned up very loudly, and then the singing began.

" _All my life has been a series of doors in my face, and then suddenly I bump into you_!"

"Is that Al?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Ginny nodded in amusement as the singing got louder.

" _I was thinking the same thing! Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place. And maybe it's the party talkin' or the chocolate fondue_..."

"And that is Scorpius," Astoria said, an amused smile playing on her lips.

The playroom door burst open and Lily rushed out with pink cheeks and a huge smile on her face. Her red hair was all over the place and she looked just like Anna in the costume she had gotten for Christmas, "Mummy! Daddy! Al and Scorpy are singing, come see!"

Ginny laughed and grabbed Harry's hand as she got to her feet. They walked into the playroom, followed by Draco and Astoria. The room was fairly small so Ron and Hermione simply watched from the doorway.

Standing in the middle of the room were Albus and Scorpius. Harry and Ginny had gotten Al the CD that he wanted but instead of a CD player they had bought him a karaoke machine. The 7 year old and his best friend were both holding microphones and singing their hearts out to the song.

" _I see your face!"_ Albus said as he made a face at Scorpius.

" _And it's nothing like I've ever known before_!" The two boys sang together while Lily and Hugo clapped eagerly. James was watching his younger brother in disbelief and Rose was watching her two friends with a big grin as she giggled at their antics.

" _Love is an open door_!" They sang as they reached the chorus.

"Join in Lil," Albus said to his sister.

Lily jumped up and down eagerly and joined in with the singing, " _Love is an open door_!"

"You too Hugo," Scorpius said with a smile at the youngest Weasley boy.

" _Love is an open door_!"

Albus grinned at Scorpius, " _With you_!"

" _With you_!" Scorpius sang.

" _With you_!" Albus belted out.

" _With you! Love is an open door!"_

Harry chanced an amused glance over at Draco who looked like he was contemplating suicide. It made him grin broadly. He turned back to the two boys who were clearly having a blast.

" _I mean it's crazy_ ," Scorpius sang.

" _What_?" Albus asked dramatically.

" _We finish each other's_ -"

" _Sandwiches_!" Albus said, causing Lily and Hugo to giggle madly.

" _That's what I was going to say_!" Scorpius sang.

Albus was trying not to laugh now, " _I've never met someone who thinks so much like me_!"

" _Jinx_!" Both boys shouted as they pointed at each other.

" _Jinx again_!" They both said, and James rolled his eyes at them. At 10 years old he was clearly too old and too cool for frozen fever.

" _Our mental synchronisation can have but one explanation_ ," Both boys sang.

" _You_ ," Scorpius sang as he pointed at Albus.

" _And I,"_ Albus sang.

" _Were just meant to beeeeeeeeeeee_ ," Both boys sang, making the last note last too long.

Lily fell off of the sofa from laughing too hard and Albus shot his little sister a grin.

" _Say goodbye to the pain of the past, we don't have to feel it anymore, love is an open door!_ " They sang.

Scorpius grinned at Rose, "Sing it with us Rosie!"

Rose jumped to her feet and shared Scorpius's microphone, " _Love is an open door!_ " They all sang together as the song ended.

The parents all gave a loud round of applause from the doorway with the exception of Draco who looked horrified. Ginny smiled broadly at them, "I think you all deserve extra portions of trifle after all of that hard work! Come on!"

She led the kids into the kitchen like the pied piper and Ron guffawed as he looked between Harry and Draco, "Oh good luck, with those two being friends, hah! Good bloody luck," he said, practically cackling as he followed his sister into the kitchen to get seconds.

Hermione bit her lip in amusement, "If Scorpius doesn't fall in love with my daughter, he's going to fall in love with his best friend," she agreed, "So it's a really good thing you two are friends these days."

Draco rolled his eyes as Hermione left the room, "What have you done to my son?"

"Corrupted him with muggle ideas about princesses and musicals, clearly," Harry grinned, "Do you reckon they're right, about Scorp and Al?"

"Merlin I hope not," Draco muttered, "I quite like you these days Potter, but I don't want you and Weaslette as my in-laws."

Harry barked out a laugh, "Well remember to keep an open mind Malfoy!" he said cheerfully, "After all, love is an open door!" he sang the last part, very badly.

Draco groaned at the terrible pun, "What the hell have I let myself in for?" he muttered to himself.

"A lot of grey hairs!" Harry teased. He smirked at the blonde man one last time before leaving him standing alone in the living room.

 **THE END :)**


	7. This One is For

**This One is For...**

A/N: _**This is based on a tumblr prompt from 'au-gallery'. This one here;**_

" _ **You work for the campus radio station and keep passively aggressively dedicating songs to me."**_

 _ **(I know this would be set in like 2020 or something, but just pretend it's set in modern day and the boys are in 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **year, for the sake of the songs that are playing!"**_

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned the radio in the corner of his room off with a wave of his hand.

"Oi!" His Welsh roommate, Rhys Jones, objected, "I was listening to that!"

Scorpius groaned, "Ugh Rhys, it's shit! Listen to something decent will you? Listen to something other than Potter whining on!"

"I like the Hogwarts channel," Rhys said as he turned the radio back on with a flick of his hand, "And Al Potter is pretty good, for a Slytherin."

"He only ever plays muggle songs," Scorpius whined, "And I'm _trying_ to study Rhys!"

"Go to the library then!" Rhys said as he lay back on his bed and turned the radio up, just to spite Scorpius.

Scorpius sighed, resigned to his fate as the song finished and Albus Potter's voice filled the dorm room, _"This next one is for someone I've liked for a really long time. It's tough when you feel that way and you can't actually get the words out, right? So this one is for all of us who aren't Gryffindors who can just say whatever the hell we're thinking whenever we want. Here it is!"_

Scorpius rolled his eyes as some muggle punky song began to play.

Rhys hummed along, "He's pretty hung up on someone, isn't he?"

Scorpius frowned and listened to the lyrics.

" _I'm tugging at my hair,_

 _I'm pulling at my clothes,_

 _I'm trying to keep my cool,_

 _I know it shows,_

 _I'm staring at my feet,_

 _My cheeks are turning red,_

 _I'm searching for the words inside my head,_

 _I'm feeling nervous,_

 _Tryin to be so perfect,_

 _Cause I know you're worth it,_

 _You're worth it, yeah."_

"I don't know," Scorpius muttered, "Why would I know?"

" _If I could say what I wanna say,_

 _I'd say I wanna blow you, away,_

 _Be with you every night,_

 _Am I squeezing you too tight?"_

"Well you're friends with him, aren't you?" Rhys said, sucking on the end of his sugar quill and jotting a note down in his notebook, "He's your Herbology partner."

"So?" Scorpius scoffed, "I'm not friends with him, he's a Potter for Heaven's sake. I don't care who he's crushing on."

" _If I could say what I wanna see,_

 _I wanna see you go down, with me,_

 _Marry me today,_

 _Guess I'm wishing my life away,_

 _With these things I'll never say."_

"Well he is clearly crushing on someone, Scorp," Rhys said with a snort, "And he's bloody cheesy about it too."

"Of course he is," Scorpius muttered, "He's a Potter."

" _And that was "Thing's I'll Never Say" by the talented Avril Lavigne. It's an oldie but it's a goody!"_

* * *

"Do we really have to listen to this Penny?" Scorpius groaned.

Penelope Nott crossed her arms, "What is your problem with the Hogwarts radio station, Scorpy?"

"Potter is his problem," Philip, Penelope's twin brother, grinned, "He can't stand Potter."

"I can't stand Potter whining on about love and playing stupid cheesy songs," Scorpius corrected, "Can you put something else on? Anything else?"

"Nope," Penelope said as she guarded the radio in the common room, "I like Al's show. He really gets in touch with his feminine side."

Rhys roared, "Probably means he's as straight as a roundabout."

There was silence as his three friends frowned at him. From the corner of the room Rose Weasley tutted loudly and muttered, "Wizards."

Rhys grinned, "Exactly Rosie! You got it, right?"

Rose raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes Rhys, I got your very rude and homophobic joke about my cousin."

Rhys paled as Penelope and Philip sniggered, "Sorry Rose," he mumbled.

Scorpius just shook his head in amusement and tried to get on with his Charms homework, but he couldn't drone out the voice of Albus bloody Potter.

" _This one goes out to someone who I really care about, but who doesn't seem willing to give things a try with me. That can be really frustrating, because you don't know if something is going to work unless you give it a try. Here's the thought provoking "We'll Never Know" by Lifehouse."_

Scorpius rolled his eyes, another Muggle song about love or whatever. He was growing more anxious by the day because he was fairly certain he knew who all of these songs were about. He was fairly certain they were about _him_. He and Albus had never been best friends, but they get along well enough. Scorpius always shot down his attempts for them to get closer and he told himself it was because he was a Potter. But there was more to it than that, and lately he had noticed Albus giving him longing looks that he had accidentally been returning.

" _Yeah, we're not gonna live forever,_

 _Can you tell me is it now or never?_

 _I'm not gonna make up your mind."_

If that wasn't a direct fucking message, Scorpius didn't know what was. He wanted to slam his head into the desk with frustration and embarrassment. He sincerely hoped that he was the only one who had noticed what Albus was doing.

" _I don't wanna live without you,_

 _And I don't wanna live a lie,_

 _We'll never know till we try,_

 _Yeah, we'll never know till we try."_

Scorpius had to bite his tongue so that he didn't shout out, 'Yeah, I get the fucking point Al!'

* * *

"For the love of Merlin!" Scorpius exclaimed, "Does that damn station have to be on everywhere in this bloody school?"

Frank Longbottom gave Scorpius an amused look, "By everywhere you mean in the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor common rooms?"

Scorpius groaned and fell back into a soft armchair, "Yes!"

"Well Scorp, I hate to break it to you," Frank snorted, "But you are the only person in this whole school who doesn't like it. Aren't you friends with Al?"

"Why does everyone think he's my friend?" Scorpius asked irritably, "He's my partner in one fucking class!"

"He's not that bad!" Frank objected, "I love his radio show."

"It's corny as hell, Frank!" Scorpius bit angrily.

"For that, I'm gonna turn it up," Frank said with a smug grin. He turned the radio up with a flick of his wand.

Scorpius shut his eyes tightly and tried to drone out the voice, but as usual he bloody well couldn't.

" _This one has some particular significance for me. You know what it can be like when you really like someone but you are just so different? For me it's liking someone who is in a different house from me. I'm the son of Harry Potter, but I'm still a Slytherin so naturally that makes me a bastard, right? But no, you guys know that I'm a nice guy. I just wish this person could see that."_

Scorpius actually shook his head in disbelief, could he get anymore fucking obvious?

" _Oh the deer and the wolf,_

 _They never try to get along,_

 _But they need each other,_

 _It's an unknown bond."_

So was he the deer or the wolf? Scorpius wondered, it was a loss either way. He was either a creature of darkness or a prancing creature. It was definitely a loss-loss situation. Scorpius opened his eyes, unware of Frank watching him in amusement.

" _One waits in the dark,_

 _While the other seeks light,_

 _But they both have hearts,_

 _That break in the night."_

 _Come away, come away darling,_

 _Look at how we are,_

 _See ourselves reflected in a river,_

 _Guess that's the hardest part,_

 _On and on and on my love,_

 _Agree to disagree,_

 _Under the surface its role reversal,_

 _The opposite's decree,_

 _We're both in tune,_

 _When we're chasing the moon,_

 _But under the sun I'm hunted just like you."_

"Well," Frank said thoughtfully, "Could Al make it any more obvious that he fancies the pants off of you?"

"What?" Scorpius asked sharply, pretending to play dumb.

Frank snorted, "Oh come on Scorp, it's obvious that you know. He couldn't have made it anymore obvious unless he said, 'Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I bloody fancy you', could he?"

Scorpius groaned and let his face fall into his hands, "It's so awkward Frank! I wish he would just stop dedicating bloody songs to me."

" _That was Sophie Ellis-Bexter with "The Deer & the Wolf". It really hits home for me, that one."_

"Oh Salazar's slimy ball sack, turn it off!"

* * *

"Don't you dare put that bloody radio on Zach."

Zacharias Smith (the second) smirked, "Why not Scorpius? I thought you loved Al's radio show!"

"Shut up you sarcastic prat," Scorpius said, "You know I can't stand Potter and his stupid show!"

"Well he's my best friend so I am obligated to support him," Zach said, turning the radio on.

Scorpius dropped his head down onto the grass, "Why am I the only one who sees this show for what it really is? Sappy, romantic bullshit!"

"Probably because all that sappy, romantic bullshit is about you," Zach said matter of factly, "And it's probably right about time for the weekly Scorpius Malfoy, I love you, dedication."

"Fuck you Zach."

"Oh here it is!" Zach said with a sly grin, bloody Slytherins.

" _Here's one that I love. I've loved this song for years, it's one my Aunt Hermione introduced me to when I was little. These days I really think about that special someone when I listen to it though. This person is so close, but so far which is just incredibly frustrating. This song is called "Iris" and it's by a great band called the Goo Goo Dolls. It really sums up how I feel."_

Scorpius didn't even give Zach the satisfaction of a groan. He just stared at the grass as another song played. What was it with Albus Potter spilling out his heart to him anyway? Merlin, it was getting tiring.

" _And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

 _Cause I know that you feel me somehow,_

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_

 _And I don't wanna go home right now."_

"Ooh, he doesn't want to go home," Zach smirked, "Because he doesn't see you in the school holidays, you know?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Closest to heaven? What fucking world is he living in?"

"The world where you see everything through rose tinted glasses cause you're in loooove," Zach teased.

"Ugh," Scorpius exclaimed.

" _And all I can all taste is this moment,_

 _And all I can breathe is your life,_

 _Sooner or later it's over,_

 _I just don't' wanna miss you tonight."_

"I reckon he's proper worried about graduation you know," Zach said, the teasing tone leaving his voice, "Because you two are never going to see each other that. I reckon he's worried he'll miss his chance with you."

"Well if that's how he feels the coward can actually tell me to my face rather than passively aggressively dedicating songs to me on the Hogwarts radio station!" Scorpius exclaimed irritably.

" _And I don't want the world to see me,_

 _Cause I don't think that they'd understand,_

 _When everything's made to be broken,_

 _I just want you to know who I am."_

Zach looked at Scorpius knowingly, "That's why he won't say anything. He's worried you won't feel the same, he doesn't even know if you're gay. None of us do Scorp, you're a cryptic git. Albus has no idea where he stands with you and he's scared of you rejecting him. He thinks you're better than him."

Scorpius scoffed, "How can he think that? He's a Potter for Heaven's sake, he's the son of Harry Potter. My Dad was a Death Eater."

Zach rolled his eyes and got to his feet, "That wasn't what I meant. You can work it out for yourself, maybe if you listened to his show every week you would understand."

"Listen to Potter's stupid muggle radio show," Scorpius muttered as Zach walked away, "As if."

* * *

"Are you listening to Al's radio show? Voluntarily?"

Scorpius jumped as Frank entered the empty study hall he had been revising in, "Uh...I was studying, I didn't realise it was on."

Frank grinned, "A likely excuse. Why the change of heart?"

"I haven't had a change of heart!" Scorpius objected, "There was just nothing else on."

"Right, I'll buy that excuse," Frank lied. He chuckled in amusement as he sat down next to his friend, opening his notebook and taking out a quill.

Scorpius kept his gaze down and tried to look like he wasn't listening to Albus Potter's every word. He was fairly sure that Frank wasn't buying it though. He had known Scorpius since he was about 5 years old after all.

" _Well since the rumour mill broke last week, I guess you all know the truth about me. Yes, I am gay. The son of Harry Potter, it's a travesty right? Everyone says my parents must be so disappointed in me and the funny thing is that they couldn't be more wrong. My Mum always knew, she just laughed when I told her and my Dad was totally fine with it. He doesn't give a toss so to everyone whispering about me, I don't care!"_

Scorpius smiled slightly, so Albus Potter did have some Gryffindor courage after all. He had always wondered but he had never seen any evidence of this until now.

" _So this song is for everyone who feels like they never fitted in. Since the truth is out now I'll also chuck this into the rumour mill, this song is for the guy I've liked since I was about 13. He's had it a bit shitty at times, and he doesn't have a lot of self-esteem because of that. So this is for him, and for everyone else out there who doesn't think they have any worth. You are all perfect, remember that!"_

Scorpius frowned slightly as Frank said, "That's why he's a role model."

Scorpius just nodded, "Did you hear about the gay thing?"

"Yeah, it was all over the rumour mill," Frank yawned, "I couldn't not hear it. I told Al I didn't give a shit though."

"I think I need to congratulate him, on not giving a shit about what anyone thinks," Scorpius admitted as the song Albus had talked about began to play.

" _Made a wrong turn, once or twice,_

 _Dug my way out, blood and fire,_

 _Bad decisions, that's alright,_

 _Welcome to my silly life."_

Scorpius didn't know that Albus knew him so well. He had made a few mistakes in his life, like telling his parents he was gay in 6th year. That had been a real mistake, they had reacted so badly at first that Scorpius had not told another person since.

His Mother had talked his Father around since then, but to Draco Malfoy, it was a huge shock. His son would no longer provide an heir, it had been a big deal. In the end he had realised that his son was more important than any of his future grandchildren however.

" _Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,_

 _Miss no way, it's all good,_

 _It didn't slow me down,_

 _Mistaken, always second guessing._

 _Underestimated, look I'm still around."_

Scorpius couldn't help but smile slightly as he listened to the song. He really hoped that Frank hadn't noticed.

" _Pretty pretty please,_

 _Don't you ever ever feel,_

 _Like you're less than fucking perfect,_

 _Pretty pretty please,_

 _If you ever ever feel,_

 _Like you're nothing,_

 _You're fucking perfect, to me."_

"Well, I'd say that's love," Frank smirked.

Scorpius stared resolutely down at his essay, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't," Frank said, amusement lacing his voice.

" _That beautiful, inspiring song was sung by P!nk and it is called "Fucking Perfect", can't play that on the early radio show. It's far too explicit for the 1_ _st_ _years. That's me off air, sleep well students of Hogwarts!"_

* * *

"Since when did you like Al Potter's radio show?"

Scorpius shrugged as Philip Nott sauntered into their dorm room, "It's good background noise for writing essays."

"What essay are you writing?"

"That bitch of one for Defence," Scorpius yawned as he turned the radio up. He was lying face down on his bed trying to finish this nightmare.

"Oh man, the one where we have to pick a topic?" Phil asked, "That was a nightmare. I picked boggarts, didn't realise how many books there were about bloody boggarts in the library though. What's yours about?"

"Vampires," Scorpius said, stifling another yawn.

" _It's getting late now so I'll play one last song for you lovely students. I'm going to miss you all when I graduate next month. I hope you'll find a decent replacement for my radio show. This one is called "Save My Heart" and it's by a relatively unknown singer called Jason Reeves. I completely empathise here, I've been saving my heart for someone for a very long time."_

Scorpius's hand froze over his essay. He had really started listening to these dedications, kind of obsessively actually. He was starting to get concerned.

" _I want what I can't have,_

 _I wanna make you mine,_

 _I don't care what it takes,_

 _I'm fearless with heart,_

 _I'll take it any place,_

 _I don't care if it breaks._

 _I wanna tell you things I never tell myself,_

 _These secrets hurt like hell."_

Scorpius chewed on his lip, it was getting harder and harder to stand next to Albus in Herbology and not say something. It was getting harder and harder not to blush when he looked at the handsome, dark haired, green eyed boy. He really did not know how long he could keep this up for.

Albus was too scared to say something to Scorpius, but then on the other hand he was dedicating insanely romantic songs like this to him all of the time. Scorpius was torn between being honoured and being so frustrated it hurt. He was either going to shout at Albus or shove him up a wall and kiss him as hard as he could.

Scorpius frowned as he pushed that thought away. He was glad he was lying on his front, and he was also glad that Phil was too busy getting things out of trunk to even look his way.

" _Call me crazy,_

 _Maybe I'm insanely out of my mind,_

 _But it'll never phase me,_

 _If I have to I am not afraid to,_

 _Save my heart for you,_

 _I'm a rebel, even if its trouble,_

 _I'm gonna pull you out from the rubble,_

 _If I have to I'm not afraid to,_

 _Save my heart for you."_

 _Tell me I'm wrong,_

 _Turn around and run,_

 _Still I'm gonna,_

 _Save my heart for you."_

Scorpius abandoned his essay, vaguely aware of the large ink splodge that had just ruined the last few lines of his work. He let his head fall onto the bed and he groaned.

"What's up mate?" Phil asked from the bed opposite him.

"Just this essay," Scorpius lied, this essay and Albus Potter more like. Goddamn it, this was getting ridiculous.

* * *

"Luce, turn that off. I'm trying to study for my Transfiguration exam," Scorpius said, he was exhausted and the last thing he wanted to do was listen to Albus talk about how in love with him he was.

Lucy Weasley crossed her arms, "No," the Hufflepuff said, "I really like Al's show. This is the last song and then I'll turn it off."

Scorpius grumbled, "Shouldn't he be revising for his exams?"

"He's not a Ravenclaw," Lucy said in amusement, "None of us study as much as you."

"Well I want to do well," Scorpius said, rubbing at his temple as he felt a migraine coming on.

"We all do Scorpius," Lucy said honestly, "But you are pushing yourself way too hard. You're going to get sick and then you'll miss the big party after graduation! Let me listen to the end of Al's show, okay?"

"Fine," Scorpius muttered, mostly because he couldn't be bothered arguing anymore. Arguing would only make his head hurt more.

" _So closing the show for today is a pretty sappy song. It's coming to you all the way from the 1980's. I know, that was like a million years ago, right? My Dad was a kid in the 80's after all! It's an old song, but it's a classic. It's a love song about wanting a friendship to be more and you all know that I sympathise with that! Here it is, "I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" by Reo Speedwagon."_

Scorpius managed not to groan, but it was with some frustration. Merlin the song was cheesy. By now the entire school clearly knew that these songs were about him. Frank had worked it out, and so had Zach. Then again, Zach _was_ Albus's best friend.

" _I can't fight this feeling any longer,_

 _And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow,_

 _What started out as friendship has grown stronger,_

 _I only wish I had the strength to let it show."_

Lucy gave Scorpius a sideways grin. He rolled his eyes, so she knew too. As a cousin of Albus he supposed that made sense. But did that mean that one of his best friends knew too? Had Rose known all along and said nothing? Oh if she had, he would bloody well throttle her!

" _And I can't fight this feeling anymore,_

 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for,_

 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore,_

 _And throw away the oars, forever,_

 _Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore,_

 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for,_

 _And if I had to crawl upon the floor,_

 _Come crashing through your door,_

 _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore."_

Scorpius tried not to glance warily at the door. Part of him was terrified that Albus was going to barge into the hall, stand on a table and declare that he was madly in love with him. But thankfully that did not happen. Albus was a Slytherin after all, and that was certainly not his style. That was far more the style of his older brother who had been a Gryffindor until he graduated two years ago.

"Are you going to tell Al that you feel the same before we graduate?" Lucy asked knowingly.

Scorpius glared at her and shoved his books and parchment into his bag, "If your stupid cousin can't tell me himself then he can miss his chance, see if I care."

"You do care Scorpy!" Lucy smirked as Scorpius got to his feet.

"No, I don't," Scorpius objected, stalking out of the hall with his nose in the air as only a Malfoy could.

* * *

"Scorpy?"

Scorpius looked up sleepily, "Hmm?"

"You fell asleep," Rose said, pulling her bushy red hair into a ponytail, "Did that last exam tire you out?"

Scorpius yawned, "The whole exam period tired me out Rosie. Hmm, is that coffee?"

"Uh-huh," Rose smiled, "With caramel syrup and a hint of cream, just like you like it," she said cheerfully.

Scorpius accepted the cup from her as she sat down next to him on the sofa and slipped under the blanket that he was using, "What do you want?"

"Me?" Rose asked in surprise, "I don't want anything," she snuggled close to him beneath the blanket, "I was just going to keep you company while we listened to Al's last ever radio show _ever_."

Scorpius bit his lip, "Rose-"

"I know, you're dying to listen to it too!" Rose exclaimed in the empty common room, "How convenient!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes as she twisted her hand and the radio burst into life, "You are a meddling pain, Rosie."

"But I'm your meddling pain," Rose said with an amused smile, "Looks like we'll just catch the last song."

"Wonderful," Scorpius said sarcastically.

" _So I am closing my last ever show. I feel pretty emotional to be honest, I'm really going to miss doing this. I think I will definitely have to go into business with the WWN after I graduate. Speaking of graduating, that's sort of how I want to end this show. You know that a huge part of my show has been the songs about this guy I have had a crush on forever. I still haven't had the guts to tell him, and I doubt that I ever will now. So this song sums up pretty much how I have felt about him over the years. Here it is, my last ever song for you guys. Enjoy it!"_

Scorpius sighed, and Rose hummed, "You should tell him you fancy the pants off of him Scorpy."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, "I'm not surprised that you know."

"Oh I've known for ages," Rose sighed, "And it would be a real shame if you graduated without telling each other how you feel. Well if you graduated without you telling Al how you feel. Al has been telling you through the medium of radio for ages."

"I'm not going to say anything," Scorpius said firmly as Albus's final song began to play.

" _Every breath you take,_

 _Every move you make,_

 _Every bond you break,_

 _Every step you take,_

 _I'll be watching you."_

"That's just bloody well creepy, Rose!" Scorpius exclaimed, "He's been stalking me!"

"Observing is probably a better word," Rose said diplomatically, "But the Potters are a bit obsessive. They do have this tendency to stalk, I mean his Dad basically stalked your Dad for a whole year just because he thought he was a Death Eater."

Scorpius looked at his best friend with an amused smile, "You're rambling, Rosie."

Rose grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."

" _Oh can't you see?_

 _You belong to me,_

 _How my poor heart aches,_

 _With every step you take,_

 _Every move you make,_

 _Every vow you break,_

 _Every smile you fake,_

 _Every claim you stake,_

 _I'll be watching you."_

Scorpius frowned at the radio, feeling oddly emotional. They were graduating tomorrow, this really was his last chance unless he wanted to jump Albus in the middle of the graduation ceremony. He shook his head at the thought.

"Sure you don't want to tell him?" Rose asked, reading her best friend like a book.

"Shh," Scorpius said as Albus began to speak.

" _That was "Every Breath You Take" by the Police and that...well that was for Scorpius Malfoy. There, I've said it. Scorpius Malfoy is the bloke I've fancied since I was about 13. Well it feels good to finally get that out there...Uh alright...I am officially off air now, but keep loving the radio kids and it has been a pleasure to DJ for you!"_

Rose grinned at Scorpius, she turned the radio off with a simple hand movement, "What are you going to do?"

Scorpius got to his feet, still looking relatively stunned, "Uh...I'm going to find Potter before he gets back to the common room and I'm gonna...well I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Go then!" Rose exclaimed eagerly as she ushered him out of the common room, "Run to your love, Scorpius!"

Scorpius shot her an amused look, "Fuck off, Rose," he said before darting down the stairs of Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

Scorpius knew that Albus did his live radio show from the grounds. He got less interference from the magic there, hence why the radio station had been set up in a new building in a remote part of the grounds. He had a long way to go to intercept him before the Slytherin common room but Scorpius knew several secrets passages.

He darted down the first one and emerged feeling fairly breathless on the 1st floor. He paused to catch his breath before ticking a portrait and descending a ladder that brought him out in the lower dungeons. He leant against the door to the potions storeroom and breathed heavily. Why did Albus's common room have to be so far away from his? He thought to himself as he darted along the corridor and emerged in the large chamber where the door to the Slytherin common room was.

Scorpius was just in time. Albus was standing in front of the door, about to step into the common room.

"Albus, wait!" Scorpius called breathlessly.

Albus froze and for a moment Scorpius thought he was going to bolt into the common room. He didn't though, he let the heavy stone door slide shut and he turned to look at Scorpius.

Scorpius walked over to him, a little more with it now that he had sufficiently caught his breath, "I heard what you said on the radio."

"I...I...Scorpius...I," Albus stuttered.

Scorpius grinned at the raven haired boy and took a step forward. Albus took a step back, which was what Scorpius had wanted him to do. The Ravenclaw boy took another step forward and pressed Albus against the wall, before the Slytherin could ask him what he was doing Scorpius had made his intentions clear.

He closed the small space between them and kissed Albus. It was tentative at first, because Scorpius was actually quite thoughtful and he didn't want to alarm the poor boy. He did seem quite timid in a lot of ways after all. Albus gasped in surprise but returned the kiss instantly and with fervour. He wrapped his arms around Scorpius's neck and pulled him closer. Scorpius groaned and deepened the kiss, his mind going blissfully blank. He had fantasised about this for years, even if he had only really begun to admit it in the past year. After all it had taken him 6 years to even come to terms with the fact that he was gay.

All Scorpius could focus on was Albus, everything about Albus. The smaller boy broke the kiss after what felt like hours and Scorpius smirked at the effect he had on him. His cheeks were bright pink, his hair was a mess (more so than usual anyway) and his green eyes were slightly glazed over.

"You like me too," Albus breathed in disbelief.

"Like is an understatement," Scorpius breathed, still insanely close to Albus, "I've liked you ever since you started passively aggressively dedicating songs to me on the radio."

Albus grinned sheepishly, "You picked up on that?"

"Al, the whole school picked up on that," Scorpius smirked, disentangling himself from the smaller boy and attempting to fix his hair.

Albus smiled, it was usually pristine. But right now it was all over the place, his robes were rumpled and his tie was half off. Albus decided there and then that Scorpius really suited the thoroughly snogged look.

"Right," Albus said, "Well...um...so..."

Scorpius shook his head fondly at the fumbling boy, "So I'll see you tomorrow at graduation," he said as he fixed his tie.

Albus nodded, "And then?"

"And then I'll see you for a date," Scorpius said with an easy grin, "Do you prefer French or Italian food?"

"Um," Albus frowned, "Italian, I think, but I've never tried French so I can't categorically answer that-"

Scorpius shook his head, "You are so much like Rosie sometimes. She rambles too, do you trust me to book a table somewhere?"

Albus nodded stupidly.

"Fantastic," Scorpius said, "I'll look forward to it."

"Uh-huh," Albus said, "Too, me...Uh, me too I mean."

Scorpius grinned at the flustered Slytherin boy, "Goodnight Al."

"Night Scorpius," Albus said, leaning against the wall for support as Scorpius sauntered out of the chamber unperturbed.

 **THE END :)  
**


	8. Just Kids

**Just Kids**

 _ **A/N: Based on a prompt on tumblr by 'sentence-fragments'. The prompt is the first line of the story.**_

* * *

"Come on now, I think you're being too harsh. He's just a kid. Remember all of the stupid things we used to do when we were their age?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at the dark haired man standing in front of him, "Your son attacked my son."

"Actually, I think your son started it," Harry said.

Draco of course took offence to this, "My son would never-"

"Dad," Scorpius Malfoy said quietly, "I did start it."

Harry tried not to smirk, "Kids do stupid things. We all did it, we all got in duels and fights. At least Scorpius showed up to the midnight duel he challenged Albus to. I'll give him more credit than you for that."

Albus frowned, "You had a midnight duel too Dad?"

"No, Albus," Harry said, glancing down at his son who was in his 1st year at Hogwarts, "Mr. Malfoy challenged me to a midnight duel and then told Mr. Filch where I would be so that I would get in trouble."

"Dad! That's a cowardly move!" Scorpius exclaimed.

Draco looked horrified, "How dare you speak to me like that, Scorpius?"

"He's right," Harry said, leaning against the classroom door, "What right do we have to punish our children for things that we did ourselves?"

"So you two really were enemies," Albus said, looking from his Father to Scorpius's Father.

"I only had one enemy Albus," Harry said seriously, "And he died in the final battle. However, I did not particularly like Mr. Malfoy while we were at school together. Therefore I am not going to punish you for duelling someone when I did something very similar in 1st year. However, Professor Zabini might well take points away from Slytherin house so you had better run along to his office."

"But you're a teacher too Dad," Albus said, "Can't you just let me get away with it?"

"If I let you get away with everything, you would never learn," Harry said pointedly, "Go to his office, and don't lie. I will check with him tomorrow to make sure you visited."

"Fine," Albus huffed, glancing behind him as he grabbed the door handle, "Sorry Scorpius."

Scorpius looked sufficiently told off as he said, "Sorry Albus."

Albus left the room, and Draco sighed, "Mr. Potter is right. I'll let it go unpunished this time, but let this be a lesson to you. Let your Head of house decide your punishment."

Scorpius grinned, "Professor Lovegood never takes points away!" he said cheerfully.

"Not for silly little things, but for duels, she does," Harry assured the blonde boy.

Scorpius's face fell and Draco said, a little more sharply, "Run along then!"

"Fine," Scorpius sighed, stalking out of the room rather huffily.

When both children had left there was an awkward silence between Harry and Draco.

"We didn't just do stupid things as children," Draco said, a darkness in his eyes, "We tormented each other. I bullied you, and you seriously wounded me."

"I apologised for what happened in 6th year-" Harry began to say, guilt flooding him at the very memory.

"I know," Draco cut him off, "But it doesn't change the fact that it happened. Just like it doesn't change the fact that I bullied you so senselessly that you turned to violence."

"What point are you trying to make?" Harry asked, a frown knitting its way onto his forehead.

Draco sighed, "I'm trying to say that we shouldn't let that happen again. Scorpius and Albus are almost friends, bar the few cultural differences that they often argue about. I don't want the next generation to turn out the way that we did."

Harry smiled slightly, "That's very mature of you."

Draco frowned, "Yes well, that's something I learned when my wife left me. I realised that I was becoming my Father which she never wanted, and I certainly never wanted. The last thing I want is for Scorpius to become me."

Harry nodded slowly, "I don't want Albus to become me either. He doesn't have my temper or my quickness to anger and I don't ever want him to develop that. It got me into far too much trouble when I was his age."

"So we're agreed then," Draco said, looking up at Harry for the first time.

"Yes," Harry said, "We are."

"Good," Draco said stiffly. He walked past Harry towards the door and only hesitated when his hand was resting on the knob, "You and Albus will come over for dinner one evening in the Easter holidays then? We will make it clear that we have put our differences to rest so that our children can?"

Harry was surprised by the proposal, but he nodded, "Of course."

"Good," Draco said awkwardly, before sweeping out of the abandoned classroom and shutting the door behind him.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Prompt this was based on** _ **; "Come on now, I think you're being too harsh. He/she's just a kid. Remember all of the stupid things we used to do when we were their age?"**_


	9. Snakes

**Snakes**

 _ **A/N: Based on a tumblr post which I'll put in the end A/N to avoid any spoilers.**_

* * *

Almost everyone Harry knew thought he had lost his ability to talk to snakes when the piece of Voldemort's soul that had been living inside of him had died. He did not publicise the fact that he could still talk to snakes, but he could.

It rarely happened. Occasionally he would have a quick chat with a snake in a zoo, and sometimes the wild ones he saw when they holidayed gave him interesting facts about the local area.

His children did not know about his strange ability, but Ginny did. So when Albus, his youngest son, went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin, they were unsurprised. They _were_ surprised when Albus came home in the summer after his 1st year and asked for a pet snake.

The list of pets allowed on the premise of Hogwarts had changed a lot from their day after all. James had a pet ferret, which had _nothing_ to do with Draco Malfoy. Harry hadn't pushed that one at all, but he had laughed so much when James had asked for the pet. So all in all, Harry and Ginny had no choice but to agree and they bought Albus a non-venomous grass snake.

Albus named the snake Rufus and paraded around the house with him around his neck. Harry had to try not to snigger when he heard the snake complaining about the silly child who was always swinging him about but he promised Rufus that he would give Albus a lecture about treating his pet properly.

Albus went back to Hogwarts after the summer holiday and he took Rufus with him. For the sake of Albus's privacy Harry purposefully didn't probe Rufus for information about his son. For a number of years, they lived quite harmoniously, without having any meaningful conversations as such.

However, when Albus was home in the summer between his 5th and 6th year, Harry found himself alone with Rufus while putting laundry away in his son's bedroom.

"Good morning," The snake hissed.

Harry tried not to talk back to Rufus too often, afraid that one of his children might overhear him talking in parseltongue. But today everyone was away in Diagon Alley, so he sat down on Al's bed, not seeing any harm.

"Hi Rufus. How are you?" He asked the snake.

The snake shook its head, "Tired. I feel so confined to this cage and that room at the castle. I dream of the grasssss and my freedom."

Harry nodded sadly, "Raised in captivity?"

Rufus bowed his head in a nod.

"Me too," Harry said, "Muggles raised me. I never even knew I was magical until I got my Hogwarts letter."

"Basssstards," The snake said.

Harry laughed, "Who knew snakes could swear?"

"Ssssnakes are the master of profanity," Rufus said, and if snakes could smirk, he was, "Your son would know."

"My son has a foul mouth," Harry said, shaking his head, "I dread to think of the things you have seen and heard in his common room."

Rufus shook his head slowly, "It isssss a living a hell."

Harry snorted, "Better than being stuck in that pet shop."

"You have no idea," Rufus said.

Harry began to ask, "What does he get up to, exactly-" but he was interrupted by the door opening.

Albus stood in the doorway with wide eyes, "Dad! What the hell are you doing?"

Harry cleared his throat and looked from Rufus to his son, "I was just…talking to your snake."

Albus looked at his Father like he was mad, "In _parseltongue?_ HOLY FUCK DAD," he lowered his voice, "You're a parselmouth?"

"Keep your voice down," Harry whispered, "And watch your language."

"Sorry," Albus muttered sheepishly, "But seriously, you're a parselmouth?"

"Yes," Harry replied, "I have been since I was 11. And no, you have not inherited the ability. Rufus would have spoken to you by now."

"Woah," Albus said, shaking his head in disbelief, "Does anyone else know?"

"Only your Mother and your Aunt Hermione," Harry said quietly, he had never told Ron that he had maintained the ability, "And I would like to keep it that way."

Albus nodded, still stunned as his Father got to his feet and walked towards the bedroom door, "Wait, Dad! What were you and Rufus talking about?"

"Just life," Harry shrugged, "Lips sealed, remember?"

Albus nodded and Harry left the room and his stunned son in his wake.

After that short chat the years passed normally. Harry made a point not to speak to Rufus in front of Albus but he did have long, meaningful chats with the snake when nobody else was in the house. He considered freeing him, but he knew it would break Albus's heart because he loved that snake so much.

Harry thought about what it was like losing Hedwig, and as much as he felt sorry for Rufus, that was why he never set his sons pet free. Rufus was a bit of a drama queen anyway if Harry was entirely honest, but most snakes tended to be, just like most Slytherins for that matter.

As a whole, Harry stayed out of Albus's business. But he did accidentally find out something about his son thanks to Rufus, during the summer before Albus's final year of school. Albus was out with his best friend, Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. That had been a tough pill to swallow, but he and Ginny had come to like Scorpius fairly quickly. Even Hermione thought he was a sweet boy, but Ron still narrowed his eyes at the boy suspiciously every time he entered his house.

Anyway, on this bright summers day Harry had been cleaning the house. Molly and Arthur were staying for a week or so, and Ginny wanted the place spotless. He had been designated with Albus's room which was a fairly easy job. Unlike James, Albus kept his room nice and tidy most of the time. But cleaning Albus's room meant a heart to heart with Rufus.

On this occasion, Rufus started hissing the moment Harry had shut the door to Albus's bedroom.

"Oh my goshhhh. You will never guesss what happened," Rufus hissed.

Harry was instantly curious. He was far too nosy for his own damn good, "What?"

"Albusss," Rufus hissed, "And Scorpiussss. In this room, right in front of me. My eyessss are burning."

Harry's eyes widened, "Albus, and Scorpius?"

Rufus bowed his head in a nod, "You said he loved me. Why would he do that in front of me? Why would he sssscar me like that?"

"He probably forgot that you have feelings," Harry replied, "And that you speak to me."

"Forgot my feelingssss?" Rufus hissed, "Will you jussst free me already?"

"I can't Rufus," Harry said, "It would break his heart."

"He's burning my eyessss."

"I think you're being a bit dramatic, Rufus," Harry pointed out, "I mean think of _me_ here. How am I supposed to look him in the face now?"

"How am I sssupposed to look at him?" Rufus asked, "He'sss going to touch me with those handssss."

Harry cringed, "Rufus, that's enough information!"

"Oh…fuck."

Harry's head snapped around to the window of Albus's room (which was on the 1st floor). Albus and Scorpius were hovering outside on their brooms, and from how pale Albus was, he knew exactly what had just gone down between his snake and his Dad.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his son, "Forgot something, did you son?"

Albus swallowed and grimaced as he looked at Scorpius, "Scorp, did I ever tell you that my Dad can talk to snakes?"

Scorpius's eyes widened and the colour drained from his face, "I am _so_ sorry Mr. Potter. I had no idea, I mean Al never told me. AL! How could you forget something like that?"

Harry smirked, "I think you ought to come in Scorpius. You and I need to have a little chat."

Scorpius swallowed and looked positively terrified, "I…uh…right, of course Mr. Potter."

They hovered into the bedroom and dumped their brooms on the bed. As Harry led Scorpius out of the room Albus glared at his snake, "Rufus, I fucking hate you!" he muttered, unaware of the smirk on the snakes face.

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **A/N: So it was based on this post from 'mrsmoony' and 'ourforelsket' on tumblr:**_

" _ **Harry Potter au where Harry didn't lose being a parsletongue and Albus buys a snake as a pet one year because snakes are cool and one day just walks in on Harry and the snake having a deep conversation**_

 _ **Albus is 17 and loses his virginity in his room and forgets the snake talks to his dad and when Harry gets home the snake is all like OH MY GOSH YOU'D NEVER GUESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS WHAT HAPPENED"**_


	10. Third Wheel

**Third Wheel**

 _ **A/N: Based on this prompt I found on Tumblr from 'lycheelovescomics'.**_

" _ **If you hear your housemate having loud sex, a cool thing to do is kick down the door and shout 'PLAYER 3 HAS ENTERED THE GAME."**_

* * *

I am a patient person, not as patient as a Hufflepuff but patient enough. I can handle my best friend and my cousin dating, even though I have fancied said best friend for years.

Granted, it is awkward. Especially because I share a flat with said best friend, and said cousin is around all the goddamn time. I can handle our three way dinners and movie nights. I can handle her crashing every aspect of our lives.

I can normally handle them having sex too because _normally_ they have the common sense and curtsey to use a bloody silencing charm! But in these last two weeks, they seem to have forgotten that such a spell exists. Every night I get home from work, hang up my cloak and sit down on the sofa to read a book. But that reading is interrupted by the shouts and moans and groans coming from Scorpius's bedroom.

At first I let it slide. But then it started to piss me off, and with every day that passed I got more and more angry until eventually I snapped. I had just been at the pub with one of my best friends, Frankie Longbottom. I had ranted and raved about Scorpius and Rose and their sex life, and how unfair it was to force me to listen to it! I mean Rose surely knew how I felt about Scorpius, she was my cousin and I had never hidden it from her.

Frankie had listened as she always did. When I had finished, about 5 beers later, she bought me a 6th and told me what I had to do. I had been in Slytherin at school, but she urged me to follow in the Gryffindor footsteps of my oldest brother. Jamie was the greatest prankster the school had seen since the Marauders or Fred and George Weasley.

When I left the pub I was sure that I wasn't going to do it. After all, it was so ridiculous, how could I?

My mind was changed when I got home though. I heard them the second I walked through the door. I hung up my cloak and tried my best to resist the urge to scream at them but then it got louder and I snapped.

I could have barged in angrily, but instead Frankie's words rang in my head and with a smirk that could rival one of Scorpius's I put her idea into motion.

I shoved the (unlocked) door open. I mean really, they didn't even lock the door? And I barged into the room shouting, "PLAYER THREE HAS ENTERED THE GAME!"

I expected to get told to fuck off, in which case I was ready to fight back. I didn't expect Rose to burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles and I didn't expect Scorpius to grin smugly while neither of them made a move to shift the covers.

"About time," Scorpius said simply, "We've been trying to get you to join us for weeks!"

My jaw dropped as Rose began to cry with laughter. I fixed my gaze on Scorpius and saw the amusement sparkling in his eyes, "You could have just asked!"

"No," Scorpius smirked, "It was far more amusing this way."

"Seriously?"

Scorpius's smirk widened, "Seriously. Are you joining us or not? You didn't come in here to just chat, did you?"

"Oh fuck off," I replied, torn between being amused, pleased and pissed off.

The final coherent thought that did run through my head as four hands pulled me onto the bed was that I seriously hoped this wasn't what my Dad meant when he said that _our_ trio reminded him of _his_ trio.

 **THE END**


End file.
